


Yesterday's Gone

by Misunderstoodqueen



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misunderstoodqueen/pseuds/Misunderstoodqueen
Summary: Elizabeth has recently had a decline in popularity for being 'too cold,' so Russel and Daisy suggest a personal piece with an interviewer. What happens when said interviewer digs a little too deep and brings up an event Elizabeth and Henry have long buried in their past.





	1. Chapter 1

"Elizabeth, calm down. It's just an interview, you've had like a million interviews." Henry said rubbing her shoulder while the makeup team finished up the final details. 

She was currently under harsh lights in the news studio. Sitting across the desk from her was Celine Monat, a world renowned interviewer and journalist. Russel had to get the best of the best when it comes to things like this. The downside to that is this time it wasn't about work. She's dug into her personal life. Her relationship, her kids, and her parents.

"Yeah, I know. I just... I've never had an interview solely about my family. It's always about foreign policies and budgets. She's gonna ask about you and the kids." Elizabeth whispered into his ear.

"Daisy has already briefed you on what she's pretty sure she's going to ask. You'll be fine."

"Henry, Celine is the best journalist in the country, I'm sure she's dug up something Daisy didn't think of."

"You'll be okay. Looking nervous will only make it worse," he kissed her forehead and gave her one last pat on the shoulder, "good luck, I love you." He got up and took his seat out of view of the camera."

She shook hands with Celine and heard the producer start talking, "Rolling in 3...2...1..."  
  
"Hello, I'm Celine Monat and I am joined today by Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord. Thank you for being here today."

"Thank you for having me." 

"I know we are jumping right into the hard stuff, but would you mind talking about your parents?"

"No, of course. My mom was a stay at home mother, she was very strict, but was always there for my brother and I. My father was from a wealthy family, but he still worked harder than anyone I have ever met. They were amazing people. Um.. when I was fifteen my parents and my brother went to get ice cream and I stayed home to study. My father lost control of the car, and they were killed on the scene. My brother sustained a broken leg, and had over 50 stitches."

"Who did you live with after their passing?"

"We spent the summers with my grandparents and then we went to boarding school the rest of the year. My grandparents died when I was a freshman at UVA. So I gained custody of Will, and he stayed with me during holidays and summer break."

"So you were what? 18? And suddenly you are a full time student and essentially a mother to your 15 year old brother?"

"Yes. He was a pretty good kid. We both grew up pretty quick, so there wasn't really much mothering. Just making sure he had enough money on his food card, and he wasn't completely failing every single class he was in. But he is incredibly intelligent, and is a surgeon now. So I was mostly there for advice and support when he needed it."

"Wow. That's incredible. You also met your husband Henry at UVA, correct?"

"Yes I did."

"How did you guys start a relationship?"

"We were in a class together and one day after class he asked me to dinner." Elizabeth smiled at the memory, "and the rest is history."

"Now, there is some things about your relationship in college I would like to bring up."

"Um okay." Elizabeth shared a confused glance with Henry who was sitting behind the camera. He also looked confused.

"It says here in your junior year you took an entire semester off?" The interviewer asked. Elizabeth's face dropped. 

"I... yes I did." She glanced at Henry and all he wanted to do was get up and comfort her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Can you explain?" The interviewer asked, obviously knowing more than she was letting on.

"I had some health issues." She was twiddling her rings on her finger.

"Can you elaborate some Madam Secretary?" Celine pried, determined to get her to talk.

"I had just found I was pregnant." Elizabeth finally admitted.

"You've never spoken publicly about what you went through, have you?" 

"Um-I'm... No I haven't." Of course she hadn't. Her kids didn't even know. She would have to tell them the full story when she got home before this aired tomorrow. Of all the things she was worried about her bringing up, this was for sure not one of them. She would have to explain this to her staff, to Russel, and to Conrad.

"Do you mind sharing some of your story?"

"I had um just turned twenty and I had been sick for a few weeks. I told Henry and he and I both agreed I should go to the doctor. She told me I was eight weeks pregnant. I decided then that I would take the next semester off to stay home with the baby. It was just the start of the first semester, so if I took the second one off I could rest the last couple of months of my pregnancy, and it would work out fine. I was financially stable and I wasn't living on campus, Henry and I had our own apartment. I told my brother, of course being a 17 year old boy he tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, but Henry and I knew he was excited. Will came to see me when I was around 19 weeks and we found out it was little boy. I went from nervous and confused to nervous and excited. I went into labor and the doctor told us he was in distress, and the next thing I knew he was out, but he wasn't crying. They tried to save him, but he was already gone." Elizabeth wiped the tears that had spilled on her cheeks.

"Thank you for sharing something so deep and personal. I'm sure it will help other couples out there going through something similar to know that there is a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It sticks with you for sure, but now I have 3 healthy beautiful kids, and I couldn't be happier with how they turned out. Sure, we argue, but what family doesn't? They are incredible. Even though losing our son was terrible, it made Henry and I's relationship so much stronger."

The rest of the interview went by pretty smoothly, nothing that she wasn't expecting. Some things about her work with the company and her friendship with Dalton. The second the producer yelled cut, Henry collected Elizabeth in his arms, and pressed multiple kisses on her head.

"I'm so proud of you." He said as they walked towards her motorcade.

"I think there is somewhere we need to go." And immediately he realized where she was talking about. He told the driver where to go, and they silently held hands the whole ride. Once they arrived, her detail opened the door, and followed Henry and Elizabeth at a distance. 

Then they arrived at the spot. A beautiful headstone with the words  ** _Carter Ryan McCord_**

The only thing there was the artificial flowers that Henry had left on Carter's last birthday, Elizabeth had only been here a handful of times in the past 30 years. It was just too painful. But Henry came every year on his birthday without fail. They just stood there holding hands until Elizabeth finally broke the silence.

"Remember when I was around eight months along, we were in bed and he kicked my bladder so hard I peed myself?" She said giggling.

"Yeah I do remember. I had to clean it up because you cried for an hour. All you kept saying was you were tired of being pregnant and just wanted him out so you could snuggle him." He said also giggling.

"If only we had known what was going to happen. Then I was annoyed with the kicks and the backaches, but know I'm thankful. At least we got that time with him." She said, silent tears rolling down her face.

"He was so cute. He had your blonde hair, my nose, and those big pouty lips. I need to find that picture the nurse took of you and him." He said, tears rolling down his face as well.

"I wish the kids would have been able to meet him."

"Me too babe. Me too." 

"We need to go home and tell them before the press gets a hold of it. I know the interview doesn't air until tomorrow, but all it takes is one camera man or producer to sell it to a magazine. It will spread like wild fire."

"Okay. I'll text them and make sure they are all home." Henry said, as they walked back towards the motorcade.

* * *

 

They walked into their front door and immediately Elizabeth headed towards the stairs and into their bedroom. Leaving Henry in the living room confused. All three kids were sitting on the couch staring at their dad.

"I thought you said you and mom needed to talk to us?" Allison said confused.

"Yeah we do, I'm sure your mom will be back down in a second noodle." Henry replied and sure enough, Elizabeth was already walking down the stairs with a box in her hands. She sat the box on the coffee table, and sat next to Henry.

"Um. So today I did a personal interview and I told them some things about your father and I's past." She nudged Henry, letting him know she wanted him to tell the story.

"Your mom was twenty, and I was twenty-one. We had just moved in together and were getting really close. Your mom had custody of your uncle and was under a lot of stress, so when she missed her period, we didn't immediately freak out. Then when she started getting sick in the morning we decided she needed to go to the doctor. They told us she was 8 weeks pregnant," he reached into the box full of Carter memorabilia and pulled out the first ultrasound and handed it to Stevie,"we told Will and he was so excited he started crying tears of happiness on the phone. Then I called by mom and dad. They were worried about our age, and all Maureen wanted us to do was get married. We were perfectly happy just being in love with each other though." He said smiling, and nudging Elizabeth to continue on with the story.

"Your uncle Will came and visited when I was about twenty weeks and the three of us went to the doctor and found out it was a boy," she reached into the box and pulled out another ultrasound, it had 'It's a Boy!' printed across it, "Everything after that went smoothly with pregnancy until I went into labor. It was only a week before my due date, so I didn't suspect anything. I did what all the doctors told me to do. I bounced on the ball, I took a long walk, and I took a warm bath. When the contractions were 5 minutes apart I went into the hospital. They hooked me up to the monitor and told me to start pushing. All I remember is them saying they had to get him out and the pain. Before I knew it he was out and the doctors were trying to do CPR, and their faces. They cleaned him up and asked Henry and I if there was an outfit we wanted to put him in. Your dad had picked out this little onesie that said, 'future marine,'" Elizabeth reached into the box and pulled out said onesie and handed it to the girls,"and they dressed him in it and we held him. One of the nurses was nice enough to get his footprints and a few pictures." She said digging them out of the box.

She looked down at the one Henry was talking about earlier. She looked so young, and then it hit her. She was younger than Stevie and only a year older than Alison when all of this happened. She handed all of the pictures to her kids and waited for their response.

"He was beautiful mom." Stevie said tearfully.

"What was his name?" Jason asked.

"Carter Ryan McCord." Henry replied.

"You were so young. I can't imagine what that must of been like." Alison said, barely above a whisper.

"It was hard. Will came back from school for the burial. It was just the three of us. I didn't want a big funeral, so your dad asked for his parents and siblings not to come." Elizabeth said wistfully.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jason asked.

"I just wasn't ready." Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you for sharing him with us now. He was perfect." Stevie replied, getting up and pretty much sitting in her mothers lap.

"I think this calls for a McCord family movie night!" Henry said.

The whole family spent the night huddled up watching some movie they had seen a million times before, but Elizabeth wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 

It was the next morning and Elizabeth was sitting in her office with her staff. The Tv had been moved in there for the staff to watch her interview all together.

"So this interview got really deep and I shared some really personal stuff. I just don't you all to be surprised." Elizabeth said, taking her place on the couch.

"Of course ma'am." Kat replied nonchalantly.

They all ooh-and-awwed at Elizabeth's story of her and Henry, but Elizabeth was just waiting for the inevitable bomb to drop.

Then it did.

Everyone had tears in their eyes, especially the new mom Daisy.

After the interview was over everyone turned to look at their boss to hopefully get some answers on what in the hell they just watched.

"Well there's that guys, I think we have some actual work to do." Elizabeth said, hoping to change the subject.

"Um, yes ma'am." Kat replied, and everyone left. Except for Blake and Daisy.

Daisy didn't say anything, she just took her boss by surprise and pulled her into a hug. With that she left, but Blake stayed behind.

"September 17th." Was all Blake said.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth replied.

"That's the baby's birthday isn't?"

"How did you know?" She asked, completely dumbfounded.

"You somehow are sick every year on that day, and you act all weird leading up to it."

"You are way too observant for your own good." She said giggling. He was about to walk out when his boss grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you for all you do Blake, and his name was Carter." With that he left and she was left alone.

Her little secret may not be a secret anymore, but that was okay. Her life was wonderful, and she couldn't be more grateful.

 

 


	2. Shocker

“Well Bess, that was quite the ball you dropped on us, wasn’t?” Russel said as Elizabeth walked into the Oval Office.

”I’m so sorry. I wasn’t expecting her to ask anything like that and I was so shocked, I forgot how to dodge the question.” 

“We’re not asking you to apologize.” Conrad said.

Elizabeth sank into the couch across from Conrad. 

“Actually, that’s why we called you here. After your interview we were approached the founder of an organization. She has been trying to get a bill passed for years now. A small government grant for still births and infant loss. To help with funeral costs, burial, and/or cremation. Not enough to pay everything, but at least something that will help a little bit.” Russell said. 

“We can’t imagine how hard this might be for you, but we were wondering if you would possibly be the face of the organization. It has donated over 1.5 million dollars so far, but is struggling to get donations in.” Conrad added.

”Oh wow. Um. Sure. What does ‘face of the organization’ mean exactly?” Elizabeth asked.

”A couple of more interviews mostly. Maybe a few public appearances.” Russel said. 

“Okay I’m down. Just tell me when and I’ll do whatever.” 

* * *

 

“I can’t even begin to imagine all you went through. How did you manage to cope?” The pretty blonde interview asked Elizabeth who was siting in a winged backed chair across from her.

”If it wasn’t for Henry I wouldn’t have made it. He had as much of a right to be just as depressed as I was. I mean he lost a son just as much as I did. He was my rock though. Even though my son wasn’t here anymore, I still had just given birth. I had stitches, cramping, things that I didn’t even know could hurt were throbbing. But he would make me eat and help me do simple things like taking a shower. He was the only reason I made it.” 

“Wow, he seems incredible.”

”Oh he is.” Elizabeth said, managing a little giggle. 

“I know all of it was, but what was the single hardest thing about your loss?” 

“Calling my brother. I was only a week out from my due date, so when I called him, he assumed his nephew was here. So having to tell him he didn’t make it was absolutely horrible. And having to pick out his casket and what he was going to be buried in, and knowing he had a closet full of clothes at home. It was horrible.” She wiped away a tear.

”Thank you so much for telling your story Madam Secretary.” The interviewer closed.

Elizabeth got up and immediately Stevie wrapped her arms around her. Henry had worked today and couldn’t make it to the interview, so Stevie went with her mother. Once they arrived in the motorcade, Stevie finally asked the question she had been afraid to. 

“Were you scared when you found out you were pregnant with me?” 

“Huh?” 

“Were you worried something was going to happen to me? Like Carter?” 

“Everyday. Especially since they never actually found out what happened to him. I was scared when you kicked, I was scared when you didn’t kick. But what scared me the most was how much I already loved you.” Elizabeth said tearing up. 

Stevie shifted closer to her mother and dug her head in her shoulder, “I’m so sorry you went through all of that. No one should ever feel anything like that.” 

“It’s okay. You’re here. And so is Alison and Jason. You guys are my babies. No matter how big you get.” Elizabeth kissed her oldest daughters hair.

“Mom, there is something I need to tell you.” 

“What is it?” 

“Please don’t be mad. I mean the timing couldn’t be worse or more ironic, and with all the extra press and you’re about to announce your presidential campaign-“

”Stevie what’s going on?” 

“I’m pregnant.” 

“You’re what?”

”I’m pregnant mom. Oh my god I’m so sorry. It’s just after the bombing at the White House I was so lost and confused. I was irresponsible. I’m so sorry mom. I messed everything up.” 

“Honey you could never mess anything up. It’s going to be okay.” Elizabeth grabbed her daughter and soothingly rocked her back and forth. “How far along are you?” 

“Seventeen weeks.” Stevie looked away from her mother.

”Oh my god. You’re just telling me?” 

“I’m so sorry! The second I wanted to tell you was when everything got crazy.”

Elizabeth looked down and her daughter realizing how blind she’s been. Stevie had taken to wearing bulkier and looser clothing, but she hadn’t suspected anything. 

“Who’s the father?”

”Some deadbeat I met at a bar. He doesn’t want to be involved in any way, shape, or form.” 

“Oh baby girl. I’m sorry. Have you at least been to the doctor? Getting everything checked out?” 

“Yeah, of course. I’ve gone since the second I found out.” 

“Is everything normal?” 

“Yeah. Everything’s perfect. He’s growing like a weed.” Stevie smiled.

”He?” Elizabeth’s eyes got teary once again. 

“Yeah. It’s a little boy.” Stevie said, also tearfully.

”Oh Stevie.” Elizabeth cupped her daughters cheek, wiping the tears away.

”And I know it sounds horrible, but I’m scared. Scared that it’s going to end up just like your pregnancy. I’m worried he’s going to die.” Stevie sobbed, clinging to her mother.

”Shh. You’re okay. I’m sure he’s going to be just fine. Everything going to be okay.” 

Once Stevie settled down some, Elizabeth spoke up again.

”You’re going to have to tell your dad. Okay?” 

“Okay. I love you mom.” 

“I love you too baby girl. Everything’s going to be okay.”


	3. I’m Sorry

The past few weeks had been anything but normal in the McCord house. With the world knowing Henry and Elizabeth’s most intimate secret and Stevie’s recent bombshell, they were under a microscope. Stevie had told her father and her sibling’s she was pregnant just 2 weeks ago and she swore her stomach grew 3 times it’s previous size over night. Daisy had released an official statement confirming the pregnancy and asking for privacy. 

Henry has surprisingly taken the news pretty well. He understood Stevie was almost 23, and had a good job with Russel. He was concerned for her, but reassured her he was 100% supportive. Jason and Alison were thrilled to be aunts and uncles, even if Jason tried to play it off. 

The comparison of Jason and Will’s reactions tugged at Elizabeth’s heart. Jason was the same age Will was when she found out about her pregnancy with Carter. That was the moment she finally understood Stevie’s fears. Her daughters situation was completely different than her’s was, but at the same time completely the same. Her daughter was young, confused, but unlike Elizabeth was, alone. Sure her family was there to support her, but she didn’t have a partner. Stevie refused to tell her parents who the father was, and Elizabeth was sure she never would. 

It was just like any other night in the McCord house when Stevie finally got home from the Whitehouse. Alison was cooking dinner, Henry was reading a file at the kitchen table, and Jason was playing some video game in the living room. 

“Hey guys.” Stevie said as the walked into the kitchen.

”Hey.” Alison glanced at her sister, seeming to be scanning her outfit. 

“What?” Stevie looked at her confused. 

“Your skirt is unzipped.” Alison said, pointing out said unzipped zipper on Stevie’s hip.

”Oh damn it.” Stevie tried to zip it up, but it wasn’t budging. “This is bull. You must have shrunk it! Dad did you put my skirt in the dryer?” She yelled across the kitchen. 

“No baby girl, I don’t think that’s what’s going on.” Her mother said from the doorway. Obviously just getting home as well. “I think it’s time for some new clothes.” 

“Mom I’m fine. I have plenty of clothes. Don’t worry about it. I just won’t wear this skirt anymore.” 

“That’s the same thing you said about those pants from yesterday.” Ali added.

”And that shirt you popped the button off of on Monday.” Jason yelled from the living room.

”Is this some kind of ambush? I get it, I’m fat, I don’t need all of you reminding me!” Stevie yelled, eyes filling with tears.

”Honey, you’re not fat. You’re almost twenty weeks pregnant, this was bound to happen.” Henry said getting up from the table and putting his hands on his daughters shoulder.

”I’m just not ready for it to be real. I mean I know it’s real, but it’s like the final step in completely embracing this whole thing.” 

“Don’t you have an appointment tomorrow morning?” Elizabeth asked.

”Yeah.” 

“Do you want me to come with you? I can go in late to work, nothing crazy is going on the right now.”

”I would love that. Thanks mom.” 

Stevie went up into her room and put on some sweatpants. She didn’t really own any T-shirt’s, but that’s all she wanted to put on right now. A tight tank top did not sound appealing. So she headed into her mothers room, stealing one of her many Peter Frampton T-shirt’s, and headed downstairs. Her whole family was seated at the dining room table, her plate already at her normal spot.

”Feel better kiddo?” Henry asked as she sat down and started eating. 

“Yeah. For sure.” 

“Nice shirt by the way.” Elizabeth teased.

”Oh yeah, sorry. I didn’t really want to wear anything tight.” 

“It’s perfectly fine, I was just messing with you.” Elizabeth giggled.

Once dinner was cleaned up, the family decided to watch something together. Henry, Elizabeth, and Ali were piled up on the couch. Stevie and Jason had taken the chairs. About thirty minutes into the movie, Stevie got a strange feeling low in her abdomen. She didn’t want to alarm anyone, so she got up and went into the kitchen. She paced around the island, trying to breath. She was so wrapped up into her own head, she didn’t even realize her mother standing right there. 

“Stevie, are you okay?” She asked her nervous looking daughter. 

“Something feels weird.”

”Is it pain? Do you need to go to the hospital?” 

“No. It’s not pain. It’s just a weird feeling. Like tightening and gas.”  

Elizabeth walked closer to her daughter and sat her hands on the small bump. 

“Oh Stevie. That’s the baby kicking.” 

“What? Are you sure?” 

“Yeah I’m sure. Everything’s okay. He’s okay.” 

Stevie didn’t know what to do, so she pulled her mom into a tight hug. Then for some reason, she started sobbing. She wasn’t completely sure why.

”That was just the scariest five minutes of my life.” Stevie said, still gripping her mother like a life line. 

“I’m so sorry my situation has instilled so much fear into you. I’m sure this baby will be fine. You just have to stop stressing yourself out okay? Just relax some. Promise me you’ll try?” 

“Yeah I promise.”

* * *

 

Stevie was currently sitting on the table with her stomach exposed. As embarrassing as it was for her to have her mother’s detail standing right outside the door, she was happy to have her mother there. There was a knock on the door and her beloved Doctor Saros entered. 

“Hi Stevie, Madam Secretary.” She politely shook Elizabeth’s hand. “How are you feeling Stevie?” 

“I’m okay. I felt him kick last night, so that was great.” 

“That’s wonderful! Let’s see him on this screen, shall we?” Doctor Saros squeezed the freezing gel on her tiny bump. She moved the wand around and found the heart beat. She smiled, but then her faced turned dark. Her eyebrows crinkling, sending a wave of fear through Stevie.

”Is something wrong?” Stevie asked anxiously.

”It could be nothing.” 

“What could be nothing?” Elizabeth asked just as anxiously.

”You see that little white spot in the heart? I want to run some further testing. It could likely be absolutely nothing, just given your family history, I would like to do an amniocentesis.” The doctor said wiping the gel of off Stevie’s stomach. 

“When?” Stevie asked.

”The sooner the better. Can you come in tomorrow morning?”

”Absolutely. Mom can you come with me?”

“Yes. Of course. I’ll be here.” Elizabeth said, running her hands through her daughters golden locks.

”Just try to stay calm Stevie. It could be absolutely nothing.” With that Doctor Saros left, and Stevie started sobbing into her mothers shoulder.

”Momma I’m scared.” Stevie hadn’t called Elizabeth Momma in probably 15 years. Her little girl was absolutely terrified. 

“I know baby. Everything is going to be okay, I know it.” 

“I’ve already named him. I can’t lose him now.” Stevie cried even harder.

“What did you name him?” Elizabeth asked, staring into her daughters blue eyes, that matched her’s so perfectly.

“Henry Carter McCord.” Now it was Elizabeth’s turn to break down. She pulled her daughter to her even tighter and let out a sob as well. 

“That’s perfect sweetheart. Absolutely perfect.” 

 

 


	4. Just Breathe

Elizabeth walked into her house and kicked off her heels. Henry was sitting in their office, looking over something on his laptop. She had dropped Stevie off at home after the appointment and went into the office. As much as she wanted to sit and console her daughter, she had to go to work. 

“Hey honey.” Henry said looking up at her.

”How’s Stevie?” Elizabeth asked, sitting in the chair across from him. 

“She came home and went up to her room. Alison tried to get her down for dinner but she was asleep. Her and Jason went to bed about an hour ago.” 

“Henry she was so scared. I understand that too. What if that is what happened to Carter? The scans back then could never pick something up like that and we didn’t do an autopsy. I can’t bear to see her go through what we did.” She finally let herself breakdown and Henry got up and wrapped her up in his arms. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure the baby is okay, but if somethings wrong we are here for her. We’ve been through this, but I’m sure everything’s okay. Stevie is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met.” 

“She named him. She can’t lose him.” 

“She named him?” 

“Yeah, she did. I think she needs to tell you though. I need to go see her. I know she’s asleep, but I just need to lay my eyes on her.” 

“I understand. I’ll go with you.” 

The couple got up and made their way up the stairs. Stevie’s door was cracked and her light was on. Elizabeth knocked on the door and she walked in. Stevie was sitting on the bed with her laptop in her lap, tears streaming down her face. 

“What are you looking at?” Elizabeth asked, going and sitting next to Stevie on the bed. She looked down and Stevie had the Mayo Clinic website pulled up, looking at the risks of the spot on the ultrasound. Of course she was looking at the worst case scenarios. 

“Mom this is what happened to Carter! It says you can have a completely normal pregnancy and then the baby can go into respiratory distress during labor. It’s heriditary too. He’s going to die. My baby’s going to die.” She turned and looked at her mom, her eyes full of fear. 

“We don’t know for sure if that’s what happened to him. We didn’t have an autopsy or anything done. You can’t give yourself a panic attack over something that might not even be happening.” Elizabeth said, pulling her daughter into her arms, cradling her head. 

“I’m sure he’s perfectly fine, but if he’s not, your mother and I will be with you every step of the way. We’ll always support you, no matter what.” Henry said, sitting on the other side of Stevie. 

“How can I love something I’ve never even met so much?” Stevie asked. 

“I felt the same thing with you and your siblings. It’s just mother’s intuition.” 

“So, your mother told me you named him. Care to share it?” 

“Oh yeah. I want to name him Henry Carter McCord.” 

“Oh. Wow. Are you sure?” Henry said, wiping his face and tears coming to his eyes.

”Yeah, I’m sure. I’m going to call him Hank so there isn’t any confusion, but yeah. I’m going to name him Henry.” Stevie said, the slightest smile coming to her face. 

“I’m so honored. And Carter? That’s just perfect.” Henry said, finally letting a tear escape. 

“You need to eat something. I know you didn’t have lunch, so you definitely have to dinner. I’ll cook you whatever you want.” Elizabeth said. 

“Yeah, by that she means I’ll cook you something.” Henry laughed. 

“I think I’ll just eat a bowl of cereal. Do you guys want to come sit with me?” 

“Yeah I need to eat dinner too, so of course I’ll come sit with you.” Elizabeth said, giving her daughter one last kiss on the head.

”I’ve got to get up really early baby so I’m gonna crash.” Henry said making his way to the door. “I love you baby girl. Try to relax some. Okay?”

”I will dad. Love you too.” 

Stevie and Elizabeth walked down the stairs and started making their cereal. Once they finished, they moved to the kitchen table. 

“So besides the whole scare, how are you actually feeling?” Elizabeth asked.

“He’s definitely growing. It’s getting harder to get comfortable at night for sure.” 

“Oh, I don’t miss that.” 

“I’m finally not nauseous, so that’s a plus.” 

“Maybe we should get you one of those pillows. You need to sleep.” 

“Moooommmm. I don’t need one of those.” Stevie groaned. 

“Just accept my help please.” Elizabeth giggled.

“How did you do this without your mom?” Stevie asked, dramatically shifting the mood. 

“I just did. I didn’t really have a choice in the matter.” Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. 

“I can’t imagine going through this without you and dad. Especially you though.” 

“I’m always here for you. Even if you want to ask those really gross, weird questions.” 

“I’m just scared and I’m so mad his dad doesn’t want anything to do with him.” 

“I know. But if he feels that way, then that’s probably not someone you want in his life anyway.” 

“I know. Are you and Dad okay with me living here after he’s born?” 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t we be?” 

“It’s just, you guys both have crazy jobs. I don’t want you to have to be up all night with a baby.”

”We want you here. Okay?” 

“Okay. Im exhausted.” 

“Alright, let’s head up to bed then. Your appointment is early anyway.”

* * *

 

“Stephanie McCord.” The nurse yelled into the waiting room. Stevie and Elizabeth stood up, her detail following closely behind. Once they made it to the room, her moms lead agent walked in and did a quick sweep, then stood outside of the door. Once inside, Stevie got up on the table. “Okay, Doctor Saros will be in here in just a second. Get yourself situated and lift your shirt up, okay?” 

“Okay.” Stevie said taking a deep breath, and following the nurses instructions. 

“Hey, you’re going to be just fine. It’s not a lot of pain, it’s just uncomfortable.” Elizabeth said, holding her daughters hand.

”You’ve had one?” Stevie asked.

”Oh yeah. Three actually. I had to have with with all of my pregnancies, after what happened with my first.” 

“That makes sense.” 

Not long after that, the doctor finally came in. 

“Hi Stevie, Madam Secretary. I know this is stressful, but just try to relax okay?” The procedure was done before she knew it, and the doctor cleaned her up, and put a banadage on the mark where the needle was. “You will probably be sore for the next few hours, and please rest for at least the rest of the day. We’ll have the results tomorrow morning.”


	5. They’re In

“Hello, is this Stephanie McCord?” Henry heard as he picked up their house phone.

”No, this is her father. She’s asleep. Can I ask who’s calling?” 

“This is Doctor Saros. I have her results in from her amniocentesis she received yesterday. I would like to speak to her if you don’t mind.” 

“Yes, of course. I’ll go wake her up, just hold on a second,” he practically ran up the stairs into his daughters room. She was asleep on her side with a body pillow in between her legs and under her stomach, “Hey baby girl. Doctor Saros is on the phone with your test results.” He said rubbing her shoulder.

”What? Okay I’m up!” She exclaimed, taking the phone out of her dad’s hand, “Hi Doctor Saros.” 

“Hi Stevie. How are you feeling?” The doctor replied.

”I’m okay. Pretty sore and tired though. Is everything okay?” 

“Your test came back pretty decent. His lung development was great and there seems to be no chromosomal abnormalities. So that rules out Down syndrome and spinal bifida. But, Your baby has dextrocardia situs Invernus. So basically what that means is all of your baby’s organs are developing on the wrong side of his body. Now this can cause complications, but as of right now everything looks normal. We will just have to monitor the pregnancy a little closer, and he will have to undergo some more testing after he is born. But everything looks a-okay so far, so don’t stress too much, okay?” 

“So he’s okay?” Stevie asked.

”He’s okay.”

”Thank you so much Doctor Saros.” 

“I serve at the pleasure.” The doctor hung up, and Stevie cried tears of joy. She got up, put on a sweater and some leggings, and went downstairs. 

“Hey! What did she say?” Henry asked anxiously, scooting a plate of fruit and yogurt to his daughter.

”Can we call mom so I don’t have to explain this twice?” 

“Sure.” Henry dialed his wife’s office and told Nina he needed to speak to Elizabeth. 

“Hey Henry, what’s up?” Elizabeth asked.

”Well Stevie just got off the phone with the doctor and wanted to tell us the results together.” 

“Okay, well go ahead.” Elizabeth said anxiously. 

“So Hank has something called Dextrocardia. So pretty much all of his organs are developing on the wrong side of his body. Doctor Saros said he is growing great and everything looks okay for now. Some people have this and there is absolutely no complications, but they are going to monitor him and I a little more closely.” 

“So he’s okay?” Elizabeth asked.

”Yeah, he’s okay.” Stevie replied. Henry gave her a huge hug, and kissed her head. 

“Well as much as I hate to, I have to go. I have a meeting with Ming. I’ll talk you guys when I get home. Love you both!” Then Elizabeth hunt up.

”Eat up! My grandson isn’t going to feed himself!” Henry teased.

”Don’t you have to go to work?” 

“I took the day off. Didn’t want you here alone.” 

“Thanks. I’m happy I’m not alone.” 

“How much longer to you think you are going to be able to be Russel’s slave?” 

“As long as I can. I mean if I was still an unpaid intern, I would have quit yesterday. Now I’m making decent money, I want to stick it out.” 

“Are you still thinking about Harvard Law?” 

“I don’t think so. If I want to go to law school, Georgetown can work. I’ve been on the waitlist for years, I can’t imagine them accepting me now.” 

“It’s whatever you want to do. Your mother and I can help with daycare costs or a nanny if you want to go that route.” 

“Thanks. You don’t understand how appreciative I am for your support through all of this.” 

“That’s what we are here for.”

* * *

 

Her grandson was going to be okay. That was the thought that Elizabeth had in her mind all day. He wasn’t going to die. He wasn’t Carter. 

“Ma’am, are you alright?” Kat asked as she stared at her bosses blank look.

”Yeah, sorry I’m fine. Um, can you keep something just between us?” 

“Of course.” 

“Stevie has been having some complications with the pregnancy. They found a spot on the baby’s heart and had to do an amnio. The amnio showed that all of his organs are developing on the wrong side of his body, and it’s sort of thrown me out of kilter.” 

“I can’t imagine. Thinking of my little girl in any sort of pain breaks me, especially knowing you have no power to help them.” Kat said sympathetically.

”My anxiety is over the top, so I’m really no help to her. I honestly think I’m stressing her out more. And the father wants nothing to do with the baby. I don’t even know who it is for God’s sake. She definitely doesn’t want me finding out either. Did he hurt her? There is just so many questions that I’m afraid to ask her...” 

“I get that. My honest opinion is you just have to support her in anyway you can. You’ve been pregnant, you know how the hormones affect the way you perceive things. Just let her know you are there for her, I think that’s honestly all you can do.” 

“Thank you Kat. I needed to hear that.” 

“My pleasure ma’am. Please let Stevie know I’m thinking about her. I know everything will turn out just fine.” Kat said standing up and walking out of Elizabeth’s office.  


	6. Hank

 

Elizabeth woke up to her alarm blaring. She reached over for Henry, only to remember him saying he had to go into work early. She got up, got dressed, did her makeup, and headed towards the stairs. Only to be stopped by a whimpering in her oldest daughters room. Walking in she saw Stevie in nothing but her bra and underwear, crying in front of her closet.

”What’s wrong?” Elizabeth rushed to her side.

”I can’t fit in anything! There is not one this in this closet I can wear to work today!” Stevie cried.

”You’re twenty-five weeks pregnant Stevie! The whole entire family has been telling you that you need to get clothes for weeks, this was bound to happen!” 

“I know! But what am I supposed to do right now? Yelling at me for being stupid isn’t helping!” 

“Okay, okay. There has to be something between you and I’s closets that fits. You have legging that fit, right? I’ll go get you one of my blouses. Then tomorrow after your scan we are going shopping, do you understand?” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” Stevie said, crying even harder.

”It’s okay. I understand.” 

* * *

                          _Flashback_

_”Elizabeth! You are almost 6 months pregnant, your clothes are going to fit tight!”_

_“But I’m not ready to be a mom!”_

_“What? What does that have to do with buying new clothes?”_

_“The bigger he gets, the closer he gets to being here. In my twisted mind, if I ignore the fact that he’s growing, it will delay the inevitable.”_

_“Oh sweetheart, that’s silly. He’s going to be here in a few months no matter what we do. You know that.”_

_“I’m just scared I’m going to mess him up. I mean he’s this perfect little, impressionable person that I’m supposed to be responsible for. I can barely take care of my almost fully grown brother, let alone an infant. I’m so scared Henry.” She started crying. Henry closed the small gap between them and pulled her close to him. She took a deep breath, and layed her head on Henry’s chest._

_”We will figure this out together. I’m sure every new parent feels this way. Sure, we’ll make mistakes, but I already know you are an amazing mother.”_

_“How do you know I’m an amazing mother?”_

_”Because of how much you already care about him. If you were a horrible mother, you wouldn’t be having a nervous breakdown over not being good enough for him. Carter is the luckiest boy in the world to be able to call you mom.”_

_“No. He’s the luckiest boy in the world to be able to call you dad. And I’m the luckiest girl in the world to be able to call you mine.”_

_“I love you more than you could know Elizabeth. You and this baby are my entire world.” He said setting his hands on her stomach._

_“I love you Henry.”_

* * *

 

 _“_ He’s still looking great Stevie. Keep doing what you are doing, okay?” Doctor Saros said.

“Got it. Thank you!” Stevie said standing up.

Elizabeth and Stevie got into the motorcade and were driven to the shopping mall. Elizabeth’s detail absolutely hated shopping malls, but they weren’t going to argue with their boss.

Stevie picked out a few maternity pencil skirts and a few dresses. After she was finished shopping, they decided to grab lunch. Once seated and their orders were taken, Stevie finally spoke up.

”Can I tell you something? Do you promise to not freak out and judge me? I just don’t know who else to talk to about this.”

”Of course sweetheart.” 

“I went and saw Hank’s dad. And I slept with him.” 

“Oh. Okay. Does he now want to be involved?”

”No. It was a one time thing and I’m over it.” 

“Are you really though? He’s the father of your child.”

”He’s a douche bag. He’s honestly the scum of the earth and I just wish he would disappear. My hormones and emotions have been so out of wack and I made a bad decision.”

”It’s okay Stevie. It’s the hormones, you’ll be back to normal in no time. You’ll figure it out. I promise.”

 


	7. Just Keep Breathing

"Stevie! Where is that file I asked for over an hour ago?" Russel yelled out of his office.

"Oh damn it! I forgot it! I'm so sorry!" Stevie replied, running out of the office.

She walked back into Russel's office and sat the file on his desk, wiping the frustrated tears off her face.

"What's wrong?" Russel asked her confused.

"I'm sorry I've been in a fog these last few days. I promise I'll snap out of it."

"You're okay. I promise. Actually, I need someone to run these to the State Department. Can you take them?" 

"Sir, I don't need to be coddled by my mother."

"I really just need you to take these to Bess."

"Okay, fine. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Bring back lunch!"

* * *

Stevie walked up to her mother's new assistant, who she still hand't met yet.

"Is she busy?" Stevie asked.

'I'm sorry, do you have an appointment?" Nina asked.

"I'm delivering files from The White House." Stevie replied politely, realizing the poor girl had no clue who she was.

"Oh, you can just leave them here. I'll give them to the secretary-" Before Nina could get the last of her sentence out, Elizabeth walked out of her office.

"Hey baby girl, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, hugging her daughter.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Your Stevie aren't you?" Nina asked absolutely horrified, "I just tried to make your daughter schedule an appointment to see you."

"Nina you're fine." Elizabeth said, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal at all." Stevie laughed.

Elizabeth and Stevie walked into Elizabeth's office and sat on the couch. 

"Russel called you didn't he?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, he did. What's going on with you? Do you feel alright?"

"I guess. At my last appointment Doctor Saros said that Hank is going to have to have surgery right after he is born."

"What? You're just now telling me? I would have gone to the appointment with you!" 

"Mom, I'm an adult. I have a million appointments, it's okay. Apparently a valve is not developing properly, so they are going to have to go in and fix it when he is a couple days old. I'm just so conflicted and confused. He's going to be so tiny and fragile and they want to open up his chest? I just wish I could have a normal pregnancy and he could just be here. I'm so scared." Stevie confused, so much fear in her eyes.

"I wish I knew what to tell you to make it better. You just have to know that the doctors caught it early and know how to treat it. He's in the best hand's possible. I can't promise you things wont be hard, but I am pretty confident he's going to be okay. You just have to know that."

"But he's my baby and I can't do anything to protect him. I'm his mom and I can't fix this." Stevie said, letting the tears roll down her face.

"That's exactly how I feel right now. You're my baby and I can't do anything to fix this for you."

"I've been a terrible daughter." 

"Why do you say that?"

"I went and got knocked up by some prick and I can't support myself or my kid. I still depend on you and dad for everything."

"It's okay. I don't look at you that way at all. I look at you as someone strong who is trying to do the best for their child. I do need to ask you something though, can you be completely honest with me?"

"Of course."

"Did he hurt you? Hank's dad."

Stevie couldn't get the words out of her mouth, she just started sobbing. That was all the confirmation Elizabeth needed. She pulled her daughter into her arms and held her as she sobbed. They probably stayed like that for fifteen minutes. Elizabeth felt so helpless. 

"Did he rape you?" Elizabeth finally said, choking on her words.

"I was so drunk. He convinced me it was my fault. I'm such an idiot. When I went and saw him the a few weeks ago he told me I had gotten fat and he would be the only one who still found me attractive. I was desperate. I didn't know what to do with all these hormones and feelings, so I had sex with him. Completely sober. I was so messed up the first time, that I'm still not completely sure what happened. I had an IUD, this shouldn't have been able to happen. Apparently those things aren't 100%."

"Dear God Stevie."

"Yeah. I've somehow managed to make a shit show an even bigger shit show."

"Stevie, this isn't your fault. Whoever said that this is a mistake or your fault is the real idiot. This man sounds like a horrible person. You don't deserve this! But you need to know this, Hank is not a mistake. The situation in which he was conceived was less than ideal, but obviously you already love your little boy. You never have to see that man again."

"I know. I just don't want to this alone."

"Sweetheart, you are the furthest thing from alone. Alison is so excited to be an aunt, I think her brain is going to explode. Even Jason has volunteered to build the crib. And obviously your dad and I are over the moon to be grandparents. Even though I will be the youngest and best looking grandmother, and will not be called granny or grandma. Under any circumstances." Elizabeth joked.

"Well then what is he going to call you mom?" Stevie giggled.

"Hmm. Your dad has already decided he is going to be Papa, so I guess I'll be Nana."

"Okay then Secretary Nana, I have to get back to work. Russel gets hangry when he doesn't get his afternoon bagel."

"Okay. Please don't keep stuff like that to yourself anymore. You don't have to go through that kind of stuff alone, we are all here for you."

"I wont. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

 

 


	8. Underneath it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm doing it. Meet Hank's father...

He was sitting in his apartment, thinking about that little whore that fucked up his life. Why did he sleep with the Secretary of State's daughter? Of all the girls he could of taken home from that bar. They were all messed up. Stevie was just the easiest target. Of course he had no clue who she was until she told him she was pregnant. Why didn't she just get an abortion? Apparently Stevie doesn't want him apart of the babies life anyway. That's fine, why would he want to be a dad anyway? 

Apparently the press was looking for the dad. He honestly didn't want anyone to know it was him. He didn't need that kind of negativity in his life. He could see the headlines now, 'Millionaire Lawyer  Father of Secretary of States daughter's son abandons her.'

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Tell her we are not settling. I'll see her in court!" He yelled into his cell phone getting on the elevator down to the parking garage. He was heading into the office, but he had somewhere he needed to go first...

* * *

"Sir, you are not on the approved list." The security guard held him back from the front door.

"Stevie knows who I am. Call her and tell her I'm here."

Stevie and Henry were eating breakfast at the kitchen table when the phone started ringing. Henry got up and answered it.

"Stevie, someone is here to see you." Henry said.

"Who is it?" She said getting up from the table.

"Phillip Butler." Henry said. Stevie's face dropped. Panic flooding her features and Henry noticed. "Who is that?"

"It's okay. Just don't leave? They can let him in."

"Sure of course. I wont go anywhere."

Stevie wrapped her robe tighter around herself and walked to the front door. She opened the door and saw him dressed in his suit, Henry was standing next to Stevie.

"What do you want?" Stevie asked.

"I just came to see how you were doing, is that not okay?" He asked with that infuriating grin.

"No. I told you to leave me alone. I don't want you here." Stevie said. Henry had finally pieced it together. This was Hank's father. Even though Stevie had not been as upfront with Henry as she had been with Elizabeth, he still knew the horrible things he had done to his daughter.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Henry added, squeezing his daughters shoulder.

"I just came to tell you I want nothing to do with that thing. So don't come for child support or anything like that. If the press get's word that I am the father, I will sue you until you have absolutely nothing. You understand?" Phillip quipped.

"You know who we are, right? Or did the diplomatic security not give us away. Stevie's mother is fourth in line of power for the United States. Do you really think your threats scare us? We could destroy you. You're Phillip Butler of Williams & Butler Law Firm, am I correct? I'm sure between my wife and I we can dig up something to close your firm and get you disbarred for life. Watch who you are dealing with." Henry said, getting in the mans face, Phillip just grinned.

"We'll see. I wont come around or bother you. I expect the same from you. Goodbye Stephanie McCord. I hope you enjoyed our time together, because I'm sure that was the last time you'll be with anyone. You know after all of that down there gets stretched out." He replied and walked out of the front door.

Stevie just walked back into the kitchen completely silent. She sat back down at the kitchen table and continued eating her breakfast like nothing happened.

"Do you want to talk Stevie?" Henry said sitting across from her.

"No. Can you call Russel and tell him I'm not feeling well and I'm staying home?"

"Yeah, sure." Henry said. Stevie got back up and went upstairs, and heard her bedroom door slam. He called Russel to inform him that Stevie would not be there, and asked him to tell Conrad that he was staying home with her. He then called Elizabeth.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Elizabeth said after answering the phone.

"He was here."

"Who was where?"

"Hank's father showed up at the house and threatened Stevie."

"Oh my god. Who is it?"

"Phillip Butler. You know Williams & Butler? That Phillip Butler."

"Wow. That's the biggest law firm in DC. That is not what I was expecting."

"Yeah I know. I kind of threatened to destroy him if he didn't leave Stevie alone. So if you can find something on him in case he doesn't leave her alone? If it was up to me we would have him killed in his sleep, but I know I can't do that."

"Oh okay, I'll have Blake or Kat on that right now. Is Stevie okay?"

"I don't think so. If you can get out of work you might want to come home, but I understand if you can't."

"No, I can. Let me get Kat on this and I'll be home in a minute. I love you."

"I love you so much." Elizabeth hung up, and called Kat into her office.

"What can I help you with?" Kat said, standing across from her boss.

"I need you to find everything you can on Phillip Butler."

"The lawyer?"

"Yes. Look for everything. Tear him apart, I don't care what you have to do. Please keep it quiet."

"Of course Ma'am. Is everything okay?"

"No. But it will be. Thank you Kat."

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the living room to find Henry sitting on the couch. 

"Where is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"Upstairs." Henry said looking up at his wife. She immediately went up the stairs and opened her daughters door. She was in her robe, laying down on her bed with the pillow Elizabeth finally convinced her to get. At first she thought she was asleep, but she wasn't. 

"Mama." Stevie said weakly, breaking Elizabeth's heart into a million pieces.

"I'm here baby. It's okay." Elizabeth said moving to sit next to Stevie.

"Can you lay with me?" Stevie asked timidly. Obviously what she needed right now was her mothers comfort. 

"Of course. Always." Elizabeth took her shoes and coat off, and snuggled into her daughter. Stevie laid her head on her moms chest and closed her eyes. Elizabeth rubbed her back and held her close.

Henry had been worried about Stevie, but knew she needed Elizabeth right now. After Elizabeth had been upstairs for over an hour he decided to go and check on them. The sight he was greeted with tug on his heart strings. Stevie had her head on Elizabeth's chest and Elizabeth had her arms around Stevie and they were both asleep. 

No matter how difficult this journey was going to be for Stevie, he knew that he and wife were going to be there to protect her and help her as much as they could. His daughter and Grandson would never be alone.

 


	9. A Little Too Much

Elizabeth woke up to Stevie laying on top of her. She was confused until she remembered the events from earlier. Stevie was still sleeping peacefully so she didn't see a need to disrupt her. Her daughter had never looked so young, yet so grown up. She was lost in her thoughts until Stevie started to stir and mumble in her sleep.

"Stop, don't touch me!" She thrashed in her sleep.

"Stevie, wake up. You're okay. I'm right here." Elizabeth said, rubbing her daughters back.

"What? I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" 

"No, I was already awake. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was bad dream. I'm fine." She finally realized she was pretty much using her mother as a body pillow, her head on her mother chest and her stomach on her mothers. "Sorry, I'm crushing you." She said rolling over.

"You're perfectly fine. Should we go see what the rest of the family is up to?" 

"Oh my god mom, I drooled on your shirt!" Stevie said pointing to the wet spot on her mothers blouse.

"I don't care. It's okay. I promise."

They both made their way downstairs and were greeted by Jason and Alison yelling at each other.

"You're a grown adult! Get your own car. You can't borrow mine!" Jason yelled.

"What's wrong with your car Ali?" Elizabeth asked.

"She wrecked it! Again!" Jason answered.

"What? Are you okay? What the hell happened?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I was driving and I skid on some black ice and ended up in the guard rail. The car is totaled." 

"And she wants to use my car until the insurance money comes to get a new one." Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's not what I said! I said I have a test I have to go back to school for tomorrow morning. I only need it for that!" Alison argued back.

"I can drive you. I am not going into work tomorrow." Stevie said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, it's not a problem."

"Thank you Stevie. I have to work and I'm sure your mother does too." Henry said, pulling a pizza out of the oven, "You know Jason, you could be a little more helpful."

"Don't worry, I already know Stevie is your favorite. She's super smart, she looks just like mom, has the great job. Blah, blah, blah. Well you know what, she's a grown adult still living with mommy and daddy. And now she's knocked up and no one bats an eye. If I got a girl pregnant you guys would freak out. So, love the double standard in this damn house." Jason yelled, running up the stairs.

"Jason McCord! Get your ass back down here right now!" Elizabeth yelled at him.

"Mom it's okay. He's right. I think it's time for me to move out." Stevie said.

"You don't need to move out. He doesn't understand and I'm pretty sure he is still upset about him and Piper. Don't let what he said make you move out. Okay?" Henry said.

"I'm going to talk to him... I need to explain to him the whole situation. Can you explain it to Alison please?" Stevie asked her parents.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. They deserve to know the truth."

Stevie made her way back up the stairs and knocked on her brothers door.

"Go away!" She heard in response. She walked in anyway to find him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"Hey." She said sitting on his bed.

"What do you want?"

"Everything you said down there was true, but there is more to the story. So if you'll listen to me for a second, I think you will understand where Mom and Dad are coming from."

"Okay. I'll listen."

"So, right after the bombing I was so depressed it wasn't even funny. I think I did a pretty good job at hiding it, but I was drinking a lot. One night I went to a club alone, which is never a good idea. I was sitting at the bar, probably 3 or 4 Vodka Tonics in and I started feeling dizzy. The next thing I knew I was in some guys bed and he was on top of me. I don't know if he spiked my drink or if I was just a lot drunker than I thought, but I blacked out. I told him to stop, but he didn't. I didn't know where I was, who I was with. I was so scared. I tried to let it go, until I missed my period. I kept it a secret for almost 3 months. I was so scared to disappoint mom and dad and you and Alison. I actually wished for a miscarriage. That's how dark my mind was. I was going to get an abortion, but I couldn't go through with it."

Jason couldn't even find the words to respond to his sobbing sister. So he got up and pulled her into a hug. They sat like that for probably 10 minutes.

"I love you Jase. You know that right?"

"I love you Stevie. I'm sorry for being such a Dick. I just didn't get it."

"It's okay. It's a lot to take in. I'm still trying to figure it out, I can't expect you to."

* * *

 

The next morning Stevie put on her Georgetown hoodie and a pair of leggings. She walked (waddled) down the stairs, Alison was already dressed and eating a bowl of cereal.

"You ready?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, but don't you need to eat something?"

"I'll grab something after I drop you off. How long do you think the test will take?"

"2 hours tops." Alison said walking out to Stevie's car.

Once they got in, Alison giggled at Stevie's struggle to get into the car.

"You think this is funny?" Stevie laughed out of breath after finally getting herself situated.

"Yeah. It's pretty funny. How much longer do you have until he's born anyway?"

"Well, I'm 30 weeks tomorrow. So about 10 more weeks. Probably closer to 8, but we'll see."

"Are you sure there is only one in there?" Alison joked, knowing that would get under Stevie's skin.

"Oh wow, that's nice. Glad you think I look like a whale." 

"I don't. I'm just messing with you. The bump is actually kind of cute."

"Oh whatever."

"Are you excited for him to be here?"

"I'm excited to not be pregnant anymore. I'm just worried about his heart. I mean his heart is going to be like the size of an oreo, how are they going to be able to replace one tiny little valve?"

"You have one of the best Doctors on the East coast. I don't think he can be in any better hands."

"And I'm selfishly worried about how hard it is going to be to take care of a sick baby. I'm worried about breastfeeding, late nights, how I'm going to know what his cries mean. And we have the best mom on earth, how am I going to live up to that?"

"You'll have mom every step of the way. And I know I know nothing about babies, but I will help you with whatever. I can cover one of the night feedings, I can change diapers. I'll do whatever. I want to be a good aunt to Hank."

"You don't know how much that means to me Ali. I love you."

"I love you too Stevie."

 

 


	10. All That I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I’ve been out of town.

“Stevie! Get in here!” Russell yelled into the hallway. 

“Yes sir, what can I help you with?” 

“I think it’s time for you to go on maternity leave. I can tell how tired you are and I would never forgive myself if something happened to the baby.”

”Oh my god. Thank you so much sir. I was actually just about to ask for leave, I was just kind of scared to.”

”Please bring him in once he’s born. When will that be anyway?” 

“I’m due in 6 weeks.”

”Are you getting nervous?” 

“Definitely. I more nervous about the heart problems than anything else.”

”He’ll be fine Stevie. You damn McCords are hardheaded and tough as nails.” 

“Thanks Russell. I’ll bring him in I promise.” 

* * *

 

Stevie was barely a week into her maternity leave and she was already going stir crazy. Who would have thought the highlight of her day would be her parents or siblings coming home. They had completed his nursery and Stevie had washed and put away all of his burp cloths, pacifiers, and clothes. She made dinner every night, and set up the bassinet in her bedroom where Hank would sleep for the first few weeks. 

“Stevie! You home?” She heard her mother’s voice ring through the house. It was odd that her mother would be the first one home.

”In the living room!” Stevie yelled. Elizabeth smiled at her daughter and sank into the couch next to her, letting out a long sigh. “Why are you home so early?”

”Dealt with China and their shenanigans early. Surprisingly. How was your day?” 

“Boring.”

”How are you feeling though?” 

“Huge. Can I actually get any bigger?” 

“Yes. You definitely can. I don’t miss that one bit. You know I gained 70 pounds when I was pregnant with Carter?” 

“You what?” Stevie said giggling. 

“Listen, I was stressed out, in college, and I had like 0 percent body fat. So when I finally let loose and let myself eat what I wanted, it kind of got out of control. It took me almost a year to lose the weight. Then I barely gained anything with you and your siblings. I was all belly with you guys. Kinda like how you are now.”

”Ugh. I’m so over being pregnant, but I’m also scared for him to be here.” 

“I get that. But believe me Stevie, you are going to be a fantastic mother. I already know that. Hank is going to have the best doctors in DC working on him, he will be fine. You just have to trust them, I know it’s hard but it’s what you have to do. Okay?”

”I’ll try.” Just then Hank started violently kicking her internal organs. “Apparently he agrees with you.” She said.

”That’s right isn’t it? Already a Nana’s boy.” Elizabeth said rubbing the spot on her daughters stomach. 

“Should we cook dinner?” 

“Actually, how about you and I go out? Leave your dad and the heathens to fend for themselves for the night.”

”Thank god. I was about to go crazy in this house. Give me a minute to change.”

* * *

 

Stevie had honestly forgot how annoying her mothers DS agents could be. I mean who would have that it would be that big of an ordeal to go and eat some pasta?

When they arrived at the resturant, the agents went and spoke to the hostess and asked for a table for two. After being seated, the agents formed a diamond shape around the table while others were posted throughout the building. 

“What are you in the mood for Stevie?” Elizabeth asked, looking up from her own menu.

“I think I’m going to actually get a filet with a side of Alfredo and angel hair.”

”Sounds really good. I’m going for the lasagna.” 

After their orders had been placed, Elizabeth started talking. 

“I can’t wait for the little squirt to be here. He is going to be the most spoilt child on this planet. How I’ve missed baby snuggles.”

”Apparently he will be able to go home the day after his surgery and will only have 2 small stitches. It makes me feel a little better.” 

“That’s good. I’m glad. You know Alison is never going to want to put him down right?”

”Haha, maybe. I just hope he comes on his due date. I really don’t want a c-section.”

”You know I had a c-section with Jason?” 

“I think I kind of do. How bad was it?” 

“It was pretty rough, but of course it was worth it. Even though he can be the biggest pain in my ass, I wouldn’t trade him for the world.” 

“Can I ask you something really personal?”

”Of course.”

”Was it harder finding out you were having another boy? You know after...” Stevie couldn’t finish the sentence.

”Yes and no. I had already gone through 2 healthy pregnancies before we found out about Jason, so I wasn’t really nervous in that aspect. I was more worried that having a healthy boy would somehow lessen Carter’s memory. I see now how dumb that was, but at the time it felt so real and it consumed my thoughts 24/7.”

”I understand. Dang, I can’t imagine how hard all of that might have been. Even the thought of something happening to Hank shatters my soul. And to go through something like that so young. How did you do it?”

“You’re dad and your uncle. I would be dead right now if it wasn’t for them.”

Their food arrived and they enjoyed it thoroughly. A night out with her mother was just what Stevie needed to feel somewhat like herself again. 

 


	11. This is It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this dramatic ass chapter.

Stevie didn’t want to worry anyone. 

That had recently been the story of her life.

If it was up to her dad, Stevie would be waited on hand and foot. I mean she was 36 weeks pregnant, and feeling larger than ever. But she continued doing the house chores, making dinner, and doing her hour of yoga in the morning. Yes. Stephanie Suzanne McCord was doing yoga. She also made a point to leave the house at least every other day. Even if it was just for a walk across the street, she had to leave the confines of the brownstone. She would occasionally venture to the coffee shop for some iced tea, but those days were becoming more and more limited. 

Her due date was still a whole entire month away. The pain in her lower back and hips had become almost unbearable as her little boy slowly dropped further down into her pelvis. 

Her mother and sister made sure to run her a bath and massage her aching back when the pain got too much. Sometimes nothing could be done to ease it and all her family could do was hold her while she cried.

God, she felt so dramatic. Hundreds of thousands of women have babies every single day, why was she struggling so bad? Hell her mother had done it 3– no 4 times. 

One night, the pressure in her hips was particularly intense. Stevie was in the middle of her parents bed with Alison and Elizabeth on each side of her. Stevie was laying on her side facing Ali, while Elizabeth rubbed her lower back. 

“Why is it hurting so bad.” Stevie said crying.

”Do you think you’re going into labor?” Elizabeth asked concerned for her child.

”I don’t know. I don’t think so. It’s not like contractions, it’s just a steady ache.”  

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound like labor. I’m sorry baby, is there anything else I can do for you?” 

“Yeah, I’ll do anything to help too.” Ali said putting a loose strand of Stevie’s hair behind her ear. 

“I’m just going to try to go to bed. Thanks you guys.” Stevie said getting up and creeping her way back into her bedroom. 

* * *

It was a week from the night Stevie’s back pain had reached another level. Elizabeth was in New York speaking in front of the UN, so it was just Henry and the three McCord children in the house. 

Henry looked over at his alarm clock to see  ** _3:45 AM._**

He was extremely confused until he felt a weight on Elizabeth’s side of the bed. 

“Stevie?” He asked rubbing his very pregnant daughter’s shoulder.

”Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just wanted to see if mom had gotten in yet.” 

“No, she’ll be back in the morning. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I just started having contractions and I’m really scared.”

”Are you serious? How far apart are they?” He said, suddenly fully awake.

”35 minutes. So it’s going to be a while. I think at least.”

”Yes. It’s going to be a while. How bad are they?” 

“Well, they don’t feel good that’s for sure.” 

“Listen. You are going to sleep for as long as you can and I’m going to go call mom. She was done at the UN late tonight.” 

“Can- can I stay in here? I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Of course you can. Just try to relax as much as possible okay?” 

He walked out into the hallway and dialed Elizabeth.

”Henry, do you have any idea what time it is?” Elizabeth answered, clearly annoyed.

”Stevie is in labor.” He answered calmly.

”She’s what?! Oh my god, I leave for one fucking day and she goes into labor. How far apart are her contractions? Is she in a lot of pain?” 

“35 minutes and she’s managing the pain. I think she just wants her mom. It’s obviously going to be a while until anything happens though. She’s currently trying to sleep in our bed. She didn’t want to be alone.” 

“I’m going to get them to take me home tonight. I’ll be there in a couple of hours. I love you Henry. Tell Stevie I love her.” 

“I love you too, I’ll tell her.” 

* * *

 

Elizabeth quickly threw all of her stuff into her luggage, and told her DS agents the situation. They were completely understanding and got her motorcade ready and headed to the airport. 

The whole flight all she could think about was when she went into labor for the first time. Obviously not knowing how it would end, but she was still terrified. She had no mother, no father, and she was only 19. She wasn’t ready to be a mother. 

She hoped the same things weren’t running through her baby girls head, but all she wanted was to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. 

 


	12. Pain

Elizabeth wasn’t completely sure what to expect walking into her front door, but it wasn’t this. 

Stevie was laying on the tile floor in the kitchen in nothing but a sports bra and underwear, while Henry was passed out on the couch. 

Confused, she slowly knelt down beside her daughter and rubbed her shoulder.

”Stevie, sweetheart. What are you doing?” 

“The cold tile feels nice.” She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

”Why don’t you lay down on the couch or the bed and I’ll bring you ice packs? You don’t need to be laying on this hard tile. How far apart are the contractions?” 

“25 minutes.” She said standing up with the help of her mother.

”You still have a while to go. Where is the pain the worst?” 

“My hip and my back.” 

“Okay, how about you lay on the couch and I’ll bring you your body pillow and some ice packs.” 

“I don’t want to wake up dad. He rubbed my back for an hour straight.” 

“He’ll be okay, I’ll send him to bed. Now go lay down.” 

Elizabeth walked over to tell Henry she was home and to go to bed. He happily agreed and scurried his way up the stairs. She followed him and grabbed Stevie’s body pillow, lavender oil, and her favorite blanket. When she came back down, Stevie was already laying on the couch. 

“Here,” she said handing Stevie the stuff she brought down, “rub that stuff on your pillow and try to get some sleep. I know it will be hard, but trust me you’ll need it.” 

After getting the large ice pack settled onto Stevie’s lower back and getting her to drift off to sleep, Elizabeth curled up in the chair beside her, also dozing off. She must’ve been asleep for a couple of hours, because the next thing she knew, Alison was shaking her awake. 

“Hmm- what?” Elizabeth asked sleepily. She turned to her very pregnant daughter, pleased that she was still lightly snoring and asleep.

”What are you guys doing?” Alison asked.

”Stevie is in labor. We are just waiting out the contractions ‘till it’s time to go to the hospital.”

”Wow. Okay. Well, I have to go to school. Call me when anything happens. Oh, an Jason is already at school and dad is at work. I guess they weren’t as confused as I was.” 

“What time is it?” Elizabeth asked.

”9:45. Why?” 

“We’ve been asleep for a while. I’m just trying to let her rest for as long as possible. It’s going to be a rough day.” 

“I get that. I love you mom. Tell Stevie I’m thinking of her when she wakes up.” Alison said, pecking her mother on the cheek.

”I love you too Noodle. Drive safe.” 

With that Alison left, and Elizabeth pried herself of the chair. She was absolutely starving, so she made a bowl of cereal as quietly as possible, hoping to not rouse her snoozing daughter. After finishing, she answered some work emails, and filled in her staff of what was going on. 

“Mom?” Stevie yawned.

”I’m right here. How are you feeling?” 

“Like shit.” 

“How far apart are they?” 

“I think about 12 minutes.”

”You’re getting there. How bad is the pain?” 

“It sucks.” 

“What can I do to help?” 

“Can you run me a bath.”

”Of course.”

After soaking in the bath for over an hour, Stevie was now miserable. Nothing her or her mother did was alleviating her pain. 

“How far apart are they now?” Stevie asked her mother, who had been timing them.

”7 minutes. If you’re in that much pain, I think we need to head into the hospital. At least there you are close to the epidural if you decide you want it. Are you ready?”

”Yes, your detail already has my hospital bag in the suburban.” 

“Okay perfect.”

”Momma? I’m going to be a mom.” Stevie said teary eyed.

”Yeah, you are.” Elizabeth said hugging her eldest daughter. “Now let’s go get this baby out. I need some nanna snuggles ASAP.”

 


	13. I’m Okay

After getting settled in the suburban, Elizabeth decided to start making some phone calls.

She called Henry, Alison, and Jason and informed them that they were headed to the hospital. Then she called Will and Henry called his sisters.

After getting to the hospital, Stevie was mortified of the entourage that was her mother’s agents. She understood why they had to be there, but it didn’t make them any less annoying. 

Stevie had made it clear the only people she wanted in the delivery room was her mother and her sister. She was greatful for everything her father did for her, but this was something for the McCord women.

Once she was finally settled in a room, the doctor came in and checked her.

”You’re only 5 centimeters. You still have a while to go.” The doctor informed her.

”Damn it. Can I at least have an epidural?” Stevie said moaning from the bed.

”No. I’m sorry, with the babies heart issues it would be too much of a risk.” She said leaving the room.

”What the hell. I wasn’t prepared for this.” She said.

”I know sweet heart. Is there anything I can do for you?” Elizabeth said.

”No. When is Ali going to be here?”

”She said she was on her way, I’m sure she’ll be here in a little bit.” 

“Does he have to stand right there?” Stevie asked, pointing at the DS agent right outside her door.

”Yes ma’am. I’m sorry but it’s protocal.” He said, having overheard the conversation.

”Its okay Louis, but when things start speeding up we are going to have to close that door, okay?” Elizabeth responded.

”Of course ma’am, I completely understand.”

“I’m here!” Alison said rushing through the door.

”Oh thank god! Here, you can rub my back.” Stevie said.

”That’s what I’m here for!” 

Stevie progressed slowly over the next few hours, yelling multiple profanities at her family.

”Okay Stevie, I think it’s time to push.” The doctor said after checking her.

”I’m so tired.” She responded.

”No you’re not, now let’s get my nephew out.” Alison said squeezing her shoulder.

With her mother holding her left leg and hand and her sister doing the same on the right, Stephanie Suzanne McCord became a mother. 

Little Hank came out howling, while her mother cut the chord. The doctor said Hank on her chest and Stevie broke down.

”Shh, it’s okay. Yeah, you’re alright.” Stevie cried.

Elizabeth was sobbing at this point and Alison wasn’t far from it. 

“Stevie, I’m sorry but we need to take him to run some tests, and to check on his heart, okay?” 

“You’ll bring him back before you take him to surgery right?” Stevie said, reluctantly handing him back to the doctor.

”Absolutely.” She said.

”Ali! Go with him! Don’t leave him okay?” She said.

”Okay, I’m going! You did so good.” Ali said kissing Stevie’s forehead, before following the doctor.

”Momma he’s perfect.” 

“Yeah, he is. I’m so proud of you.” She said kissing her head. 

“I’m so tired.” 

“You can sleep. I promise. I’ll wake you up the second they bring him back or I hear anything. And Ali and about 3 DS agents are with him about now. I doubt anything is gonna happen.” Elizabeth said. 

“I love you mom.” 

“I love you too.” 

After Stevie drifted off to sleep, Elizabeth thought it was time to tell her family about their new little love. She walked into the waiting room to be greeted by Henry, Jason, and Will. She wanted to say she was surprised he hopped a flight to be there, but she wasn’t. 

“So. Am I a papa yet?” Henry said standing up. 

“Henry Carter McCord was born at 3:28pm weighing 6 pounds, 10 ounces. He’s absolutely perfect.” Elizabeth said.

Will started crying and Henry attacked Elizabeth with a hug. Jason smiled and hugged his uncle.

”What about Stevie? How did our girl do?” Henry said pulling away.

”Absolutely incredible. Did it with no epidural.” 

“What a little beast. Like mother like daughter.” Will said hugging his sister.

“Thank you for being here Will, I know Stevie will appreciate it so much.” 

“It’s my pleasure. I- I wasn’t there the first time. I needed to be here.” Will stayed quietly. He didn’t explain what he meant by the first time, but Elizabeth immediately understood what he meant. 

“Well I’m going to get back there. I’ll come get you guys when she is up for visitors. Go get some food okay? Jase, come here.” Elizabeth said. Jason stood up and Elizabeth hugged him tight. “I love you my sweet boy.” 

“I love you too mom. Now go check on my nephew.” He said.

Walking back into Stevie’s room, she was greeted by Ali holding Hank and Stevie watching over them.

”Hi buddy. I’m your aunt Ali. I guess you could call me Aunt Noodle if you really wanted too, that’s what everyone calls me. I’m way cooler than your mom and Nana, so if you need someone to talk to come to me. You’re just the best thing in this world aren’t you.” Ali said, kissing his forehead gently.

”Okay, it’s my turn.” Elizabeth said taking him.

”They said that the valve somehow corrected itself and that he doesn’t need surgery.” Stevie said from the bed. 

“That’s great. Isn’t little guy. Wow... you are the most incredible thing I’ve ever seen. You have your momma’s eyes. So that means you have my eyes. Your momma’s lips, and her nose. Who am I kidding, your her carbon copy.” Elizabeth told her grandchild.

”He has his dad’s hair though.” Stevie said, almost sadly pointing out Hank’s dark brown locks.

”I don’t think so. Those are all your dads. Look at Ali. Carter had that hair too. It’s a McCord thing. Isn’t sweet boy.” Just then Hank started whimpering. “Do you want your momma sweet boy?” She gently sat the little bundle in his mother’s arms. 

“Mom, why won’t he stop crying?” Stevie said frantically.

”I think he’s hungry. Are you going to breastfeed?” The nurse said walking in. 

“Yes. I’m going to try.” Stevie said.

”Great, why don’t Ali and I step out and give you some time with him and the nurse, okay?” Elizabeth said leaving the room. 

 


	14. Love

“Hey, she’s ready for you to come back and see her if you guys want.” Elizabeth said walking back into the waiting room.

”Of course. Do you mind if I come back too?” Will asked. 

“That’s why I said you guys. With an s. Plural.” Elizabeth smarted back to him. There is some things siblings never outgrow. 

The two men followed Elizabeth back down the hallway and slowly opened the door to Stevie’s room. They were greeted by Stevie sitting up in the bed with Hank in the plastic bassinet beside her. 

“Hey dad,” Stevie smiled “Uncle Will. Thanks for coming, you didn’t have too.”

”Yeah I did. I have a soft spot for McCord babies.” Will said, kissing Stevie on the head and lightly hugging her.

Henry then pulled his daughter into a more aggressive, but still gentle, hug and kissed her cheek. 

“I’m so proud of you baby girl. You’re so strong.” Henry said. 

They then moved their attention to the little bundle. He had a little hat on and was swaddled in a fluffy blue blanket.

”Okay papa, ready to meet your grandson?” Elizabeth said picking up the little boy and handing him to Henry. 

The second the little boy was in his arms, he could no longer contain the tears that were threatening to fall. 

“Oh my god Stevie. He’s beautiful. Oh wow. Aren’t you just the most magnificent thing I’ve ever seen.” Henry said, softly rubbing his cheek. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty cute. I think I’ll keep him.” Stevie said giggling from the bed. 

“Hey Henry, take that hat off his head.” Elizabeth smiled, knowing the reaction she was going to get. 

“He has my hair!” Henry laughed, kissing the tufts of dark brown hair.

”Look at his onesie.” Alison smiled.

He gently moved the blanket so he could get a glance of what the little boy was wearing, and his gentle tears turned into a full blown sob when he saw it. Hank was wearing Carter’s ‘future marine’ onesie. It broke his heart and made him happy all at the same time. 

“I wanted him to know his uncle, and I thought that this would be a start.” Stevie smiled weakly from the bed.

”It’s perfect, absolutely perfect.” Will replied for the absolutely speechless Henry.

The onesie meant a lot to Will too. When Carter was born, he flew into Virginia as soon as Elizabeth called to tell him what happened. He arrived just in time to hold his nephew before the funeral home took care of the remains. His silent nephew was wearing that exact onesie. Will in his teenager self didn’t really know how to process what was happening. The worst part was that he didn’t know what to do for his sister. Elizabeth was his best friend, mother, father, and big sister all wrapped into one. He’d never seen her so broken. Even when their parents died. After they took the baby away, all he could do was hold her. He sat in that hospital room for the 3 days she was required to stay there and slept on a recliner. He never left Elizabeth side, and missed over a month of school. 

“Will, would you like to hold your great-nephew.” Henry said, finally catching his breath.

”Absolutely.” Henry handed the little bundle to Will, and he also couldn’t hold back tears. “Oh my gosh. Stevie. How did you make such a cute baby?” 

Stevie giggled from her bed, “I’ve been asking myself the same thing for the past 2 hours.” 

 


	15. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so so so so sorry I haven’t updated! I broke my foot and had to have surgery.

“Ready to go home?” Henry said, picking up the baby carrier where little Hank was strapped in.

”Yep. As fun as sitting in a hospital bed for 4 days has been, I’m ready to sleep in my own bed.” Stevie said.

”I don’t know how much sleep you’ll be getting.” Henry laughed.

”I wish mom was here.”

”I know, but she missed 2 days of work. She had to go in for a little while. She will probably be home when we get there.” He said rubbing her shoulder.

Because they weren’t joined by Elizabeth, Henry strapped the baby carrier into the back of his Jeep. Stevie day next to Hank in the back, and dozed off on the way to the house.

”Stevie. Baby girl we’re home.” Henry said once he had Hank unbuckled and in his arms.

”God. I guess I didn’t realize how tired I am.” She laughed.

”He’s acting like he’s hungry. So how about you feed him and you can take a good nap. Sound good?” 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do that.”

”Of course I’m sure. We need to have a very important Henry on Henry meeting. Some business you wouldn’t understand.”

”Oh I see.” She said walking through the front door. Jason and Ali were at school so the Henry, Hank, and Stevie were the only ones at the house.

”Your mom should be home in a few minutes. So go upstairs and feed this little guy, and then your mom and I will have some Papa and Nana time while you get some rest. Okay?” 

“Thank you.” 

“No thank you.”

”For what?” 

“For this little guy. He’s the best gift anyone could ask for.”

”You’re the best grandparents and parents a kid could ask for.” 

Stevie made her way upstairs with hank settled against her chest and sat down in the nursery. Once Hank started eating, Stevie started talking to him.

”Thank you for coming into my life. You knew I needed you. So thanks for choosing me to be your mom. You are the most important thing on this earth. I’ll always be here for you. You’re my everything little guy. Forever and always.”

Hank finished eating, and Stevie made her way back downstairs. Henry and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch.

”Let me see that sweet squish.” Elizabeth said holding her arms out and taking the baby. 

“He’s got a full belly, clean diaper, his pacifier, and his warm pajamas. He’ll probably need to eat again in a couple of hours. You can wake me up if he gets too fussy.” Stevie said.

”I think we can handle him. Can’t we sweets?” Elizabeth said kissing his little face.

”We’ll wake you up when he gets hungry.” Henry said. 

Stevie went upstairs and fell asleep.

”Can you believe we are grandparents?” Elizabeth said smiling down at Hank.

”Don’t remind of how old we are getting.” 

“He looks so much like Carter.” She said as tears came to her eyes. 

“Yeah. He does.” 

“We have to stop this Henry. He’s not Carter. He’s Hank. He’s alive.” 

“I know. What the hell. Our baby has a baby. How is that allowed.” Henry said.

“Oh how I missed this.”

”What?” 

“You getting all soft when it comes to babies.” 

“Whatever I am not soft.” 

“Yes you are. You’re the softest of the soft.” 

“Elizabeth Adams McCord I am not a softie.”

”Whatever. Yes you are.”

 


	16. Sleeeeepppppp

“Stevie. Wake up,” Elizabeth said rubbing her daughter’s shoulder “you have a very angry and hungry little person downstairs.” 

Stevie stretched and yawned. 

“Sorry I slept so long.” Stevie said standing up walking down the stairs.

”You’re fine. I know you have to be tired.”

”Wow. At least we know his lungs are all good.” Stevie said taking the wailing baby from Henry’s arms. She shushed him and went to the couch. “Oh sorry guys. I can go upstairs.” She said embarrassed that she had just pulled her shirt down in front of her parents.

”You’re okay. Your mom and I will start dinner and give you guys some time.” Henry said walking back into the kitchen.

After Hank finished up, Jason and Ali finally made it home from school, everyone sat at the dinner table. Hank snoozed peacefully in his swing not far from the table. 

“How was your day Jason?” Elizabeth asked.

”It was good. I kinda missed Hank. Is that weird?” Jason admitted.

”I did too!” Ali said.

”I mean he is the cutest thing on the planet so it’s understandable.” Stevie said with pride. 

“Well when we’re done eating, everyone can pass him around like a hot Potato.” Elizabeth joked.

”But for real, everyone can have some Hank time.” Stevie said finishing up her plate.

When everyone was done, Jason got first dibs on Hank and was smiling like a fool on the couch.

”Who knew a baby would turn our anarchist into a softy.” Elizabeth laughed.

”Shut up mom.” Jason griped.

”I think it’s adorable.” Henry said.

”Oh my god.” Jason huffed and handed the baby to Ali. 

The McCord’s spent the rest of the night laughing and passing around Hank. 

 

 


	17. My little Hank

Henry Carter McCord was officially 2 weeks old and growing like a weed. He was a momma’s boy through and through, but always enjoyed a good cuddle from his namesake and papa. 

Today was his first doctors appointment and Stevie was a nervous wreck. Even though Hank was eating perfect and seemed perfectly healthy, she couldn’t forget the underlying health issues. The poor little things organs were on the complete wrong side. That has to cause some sort of issues.

”Stevie, sweetheart, you have to calm down. I’m sure the doctor is going to say he is absolutely perfect.” Henry said.

Elizabeth couldn’t leave work, no matter how much she wanted to. So it was Stevie, Hank, and Henry waiting in the exam room for the doctor to come in.

”I know, I know. I just need the doctor to say it. I need the reassurance.” Just when Stevie finished talking, the pediatrician finally walked into the room.

”Hi Stevie! How are you doing?” The bubbly doctor asked.

”I’m good. Thanks for asking.” 

“Now, let’s see little Henry’s weight, shall we?” The doctor said taking Hank out of Stevie’s arms and laying him on the scale. Hank was not a fussy baby by any means, and seemed to enjoy the attention.

”Is he gaining weight? Is he too small?” Stevie anxiously waited for the doctors response.

”Honey calm down. She’ll tell you in a second.” Henry said standing up from his chair and setting his hand on his firstborns shoulder.

The doctor just smiled. She understood first time mom anxiety, and picked up the little boy and handed him back to his mom. 

“Henry’s weight-“ 

“Sorry, we calm him Hank. He’s named after my dad and it gets a little confusing with the two Henry things.” Stevie quickly cut of the doctor.

”Oh well, Hank’s weight is perfect. He’s gained a pound and a half, and seems to be thriving great. Are you still breastfeeding?” The doctor asked.

”Well, I’m breastfeeding and pumping. I am starting him with the bottles because I’m planning to go back to work in a month, so I wanted him to already be used to using the bottles throughout the day. But I’m not supplementing with formula or anything.” Stevie rambled.

”Thats great. What’s his feeding schedule like?” The doctor calmly asked.

”Every 2 to 3 hours.” 

“That’s perfectly normal. As of right now the the Dextrocardia Situs Inversus isn’t causing any symptoms, but of course that is something we will have to watch as he grows. What your OBGYN originally thought they saw was an inflamed valve, but it seems it corrected itself in utero. So that’s great and means no surgery.” 

Stevie took and deep breath of relief and felt like a million tons had been lifted off her shoulders.

”Thank you!” Stevie said and with that the doctor left. 

After getting Hank loaded up in the back of the Jeep, Stevie joined her father in the front seat. After being on the road for a couple minutes, Henry decided to bring up the subject he and Elizabeth had been discussing privately.

”Have you decided what you are planning to do with the baby after you go back to work?” 

“Well, Russel was talking to me about the White House daycare program. It’s affordable and would keep Hank near me during the day. It’s also only for in house employees so it should be approved under moms security.”

”Wow. You really got this whole thing figured out, don’t you?” 

“Far from it. Just got somethings figured out. But if mom wins the election, I’ll be out a job. So I’m thinking about looking for a real, permanent job. I think I need to stay at the White House for as long as I can though. Hank will be about 2 by the time the new president is in. By then hopefully I’ll have found a good preschool and a steady job.” 

“That’s very very adult of you Stevie. I’m proud.” 

“Just doing what’s best for Hank. He’s all that matters.

 

 


	18. Working Mom

"I promise everything will be okay. If he needs you, you'll be right down the hall. You have plenty of bottles pumped, they are in the fridge. I already know you'll be by for your lunch break as well. Calm down and enjoy the break Mommy." The daycare director said.

"Yeah, because working for Russel Jackson is such a nice break." Stevie said giving the 6 week old baby one more kiss and handing him over.

"Good luck!" The sweet woman said as Stevie made her way to Russel's office.

"Stevie! It's great to have you back!" Russel greeted her.

"It's great to be back sir."

* * *

When she finally retrieved little Hank and brought him to her desk for her lunch. She was going to soak up this hour she had with him before she had to return him to the daycare.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She heard her boss from behind her.

"Sir, meet Henry Carter McCord." Stevie said turning so Russel could get a good look at her little smush.

"Hand over that baby. It's an order." Her boss joked and took the little boy into his arms. "What on earth are we gonna do with  _another_ McCord. Huh? You are definitely the cutest one that's for sure." 

Stevie was actually quite amused at how soft her boss was being. Sure, the panda thing was cute, but this... 

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna pack you in my briefcase and take you home with me. You think your mom will notice?" Russel coo'd at the baby.

"You are more than welcome to come and take him when he is wailing at three o'clock in the morning." Stevie said. 

"Alright, I better get going. I have a meeting with your Nana and Uncle Conrad." He said, still having a conversation with the baby. He handed Hank back to Stevie, and headed towards the presidents office.

Stevie ate her lunch with Hank happily snoozing in the crook of her arm. Sadly, her hour was up and she returned the little boy to the daycare.

* * *

 

Her first day as a working mother is officially over. She was exhausted by the time she walked back in to the Georgetown brownstone she called home. Not surprisingly, everyone expect her mother was home before her and finishing up dinner.

"Let me see that sweet boy." Henry said unbuckling his grandson out of the car seat. Hank quickly settled against his papa's chest and promptly fell asleep.

"I am so tired. I don't think I've ever been so tired in my entire life." Stevie said sitting down at the table.

"You'll be fine, just eat some food and go to sleep. Your mom and I will take Hank for the night." Henry said as Elizabeth walked in the door.

"Are you sure?" Stevie asked her parents.

"Yes, I know how hard the first day back to work is. We've got him. Don't worry about it." Elizabeth agreed.

The McCord family ate dinner and Stevie went to bed. Her siblings weren't far behind her and soon it was just Henry, Elizabeth and Hank left awake. Stevie had thankfully moved the bassinet into her parents room, so the eldest McCords put the littlest McCord in it and dozed off in their bed. 

It was short lived. About 2 hours into their snooze Hank started wailing. Elizabeth untangled herself from Henry's arms and got up to tend to the baby. 

"What is it buddy?" She said soothingly rubbing his back. She paced around their bedroom, hoping to calm him down. It wasn't working. He started making sucking noises in between screams and she knew what that meant. She noticed Henry was still passed out and quietly made her way downstairs. She took one of the bottles Stevie had pre-prepared out of the fridge and warmed it up. The second the bottle was in his mouth he frantically started suckling away. 

"Well I guess you figured out what was wrong with him?" Henry said standing across the kitchen island from her.

"Yep. I'm going back up to bed. I just came down here to grab him a bottle. I'll finish feeding him up there."

They both walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. Elizabeth sat down on the bed and continued to give Hank his bottle.

"Just when I thought our days of staying up with a cranky baby were over." Henry said, sitting next to his wife.

"Well in the almost 2 months he's been alive, this is the first time Stevie has asked for help. Actually we offered help."

"She's a good mom." 

"She's an amazing mom." Elizabeth said.

"She's the second best one I know."

"Oh yeah? Who's the first best?" She teased.

"This girl I met in college. She was a math nerd with a funny nickname."

"Henry James McCord you take that back!" 

"But she was the most beautiful, strong, and perfect person I have ever met."

"Okay. You won me back," She thoughtfully looked at the little boy still chowing down on his bottle, "Do you think we would have made it as a couple if Carter had lived? Would we have gotten married? Had three more incredible kids?" 

"Absolutely. It would have been hard, but we would have made it. You would graduate, get your job at the CIA. We would get married, and have three more incredible kids. Carter would be his little sisters protective big brother, and wouldn't let any of their boyfriends around. He would probably kick that son of bitch who hurt Stevie's ass."

"God I miss him. How can I miss someone that I knew for 2 days?" She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You knew him for 9 months. You grew him inside you. You talked to him, you told him stories, you loved him every second of his life. You don't get over something like that. I don't care if it's been 30 minutes or 30 years. You never even let yourself grieve Elizabeth. But don't ever let yourself ever think that you didn't know him. You knew him just as much as you knew Stevie, Alison, and Jason."

"It shouldn't still hurt this bad." She said, finally letting the tears stream down her face. Henry noticed that Hank had finished his bottle and gently took it out of her hands and lifted the baby out of her arms. He got up and put the content baby back in his bassinet and collected his wife in his arms.

"You're okay. It's okay Lizzie. This is normal. It's so normal." He said rubbing her back.

"It just hurts so bad. I feel like I tried to make him not exist. Like I tried to hide him. That's not what I meant to do. I would never try to make him not exist. He doesn't deserve that. God he's my baby and I failed him. I failed him when he was inside me and I somehow managed to do the same now that he's gone."

"Shh. That's not true. There is nothing you could have done. You know that." 

"I'm sorry Henry. I'm so sorry."

 

 


	19. President Nana

“You see that woman up there? That’s the next president of The United States. Your Nana!” Stevie whispered into Hanks ear. 

Today was Elizabeth’s press conference on the front steps of the McCord’s Virginia home. More people than she had ever imagined had shown up. Stevie has never been more proud of her mother than watching her give that incredible speech. 

Henry was in tears as Alison leaned into his side. Jason was trying to play it cool, but the pride for his mother glimmered in his eyes. Even four month old Hank looked proud, if that was even possible. 

She was happy that she decided to be done working for Russel and really be present in her families life. Her parents decided it would be a great distraction to take a family vacation before the announcement and it had been absolutely incredible. Two weeks of pure bliss in Aruba. Henry finally faced his fear of scuba diving, and Hank and Stevie smiled from the boat as he came back up exclaiming how great it was.

But now it was back to business. They were leaving to go back to DC for her mother to really kickstart her campaign. Since Stevie decided to stay home full time, she was going to try to be as much help as possible.

* * *

It had been two days since the McCords had returned to DC and it has been nothing but chaos.

”Mike, I don’t care if they don’t agree with Stevie being a single mother! Why the hell is it any of their business?” She heard her mother yell as was walking into the house. She doesn’t think she was supposed to here this conversation but she couldn’t help but continue to silently listen to yelling match going on in the other room.

”But you made it their business the second you decided to run Bess. You don’t want to turn into Sarah Palin! This whole situation makes Stevie look like a slut! I mean look at her dating history!” He yelled back at her.

”Stevie is the furthest thing from a slut! She is the strongest person I know; she is three times the mother most of the people questioning this are. It shouldn’t matter if she is single. Hank is the luckiest kid alive to have her.” 

“You’re still not listening to me! It’s all about optics. You and Stevie need to have a sit down interview where you talk about your situation as an unwed mother and then hers. Make it a parallel. It will work trust me!”

”I wasn’t an unwed mother Mike! Stevie was born after Henry and I got married, what are you talking about?” 

“You damn well know what I’m talking about. You will gain so much sympathy if you use what happened to you to-“

”I’m going to stop you right there. I will not use my  _son_ as a publicity point! Are you insane! This shouldn’t even be up for discussion!”

”I’m just saying if you can show the cycle of pregnancy out of wed lock, it will show that Stevie truly couldn’t break the Cycle and her son is like the second chance you never had. Like he is the replacement.” Mike said so coldly it made Stevie’s bones chill.

”Get out.” 

“Elizabeth you need to-“ 

“Get the fuck out of my house Mike.” 

“Okay, okay. Call me when you chill out a little bit.” He said. He passed Stevie in the hallway and didn’t even look at her. 

Stevie slowly made her way into the living to find her mother completely distraught on the couch. She sat Hank and his carrier carefully on the rug and sat down beside her taking her into her arms.

”Oh Stevie. Did you hear all of that? I’m so sorry.” Elizabeth said sobbing in her daughters arms. 

“It’s okay. It’s all okay.” She pulled her mother’s face up with her hands and wiped the tears slowly spilling down her face off. It was almost like Stevie was the mother comforting her daughter in this situation. Stevie smiled as one tear escaped out of the side of her eye. Damn it.

”You know I think none of what he said is true, right? Maybe this was all a mistake...” Elizabeth turned and pulled her glasses off and took a deep breath.

“What was a mistake?” Stevie asked with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness.

”Running. I must have been so naive and blinded by the Oval Office that I didn’t stop and think. I can’t let people to talk about you like that. I can’t let them tear apart my family like this.” 

“Mom, stop. Everything is going to be okay. Our family is way too strong to let some petty oppo research destroy us. I know I’m an amazing mother, that is all that matters. I know my son will be loved everyday of his life, that is enough for me. I also know that you are the best mother on this earth. It’s true, I have a jaded love life. I dated someone twice my age, a heroin addict, I’ve been engaged and then un engaged, and no one even knows who Hanks father is. I can understand how bad that looks from a campaigns point of view. It doesn’t bother me. Don’t let it bother you. But this can’t be the only thing that is making you consider dropping out?” 

“The cycle that Mike is talking about. He found something about my mother.” Elizabeth replied weakly, looking more defeated then Stevie had ever seen her.

”What’s going on?” She said grabbing her mother’s hands and rubbing the back of them with her thumb.

”My mother had a baby when she was 17 that she gave up for adoption.” 

“Oh my god. Did you have any idea?” 

“None. How could I have not known?”

”So where is this sibling?” Stevie asked the obvious question.

”Killed in Desert Storm. So no sooner than I find out a have another brother, I find out he’s dead. It’s just too much.” 

“So that’s the cycle. Your mother had a baby when she was an unmarried teenager, you had a baby when you were an unmarried teenager, then I have a baby unmarried and barely not a teenager.” 

“He’s saying that if I prove it’s a family history it won’t look so bad. My grandmother had my mother when she was 19, but that wasn’t so odd back then. I still don’t know what running this country has to do with my family history.” 

“They want to establish you’re beliefs. If you’re pro life or pro choice. Technically you’ve never declared a political party, even when you worked under Conrad you never explicitly said what party you were apart of. You’ve never had a reason to comment on the issue, but they are going to bring it up now. All of the digging Mike B has done, the opposition will do 100% more. They are trying to show that if unplanned pregnancy is a common thread in your family and there have been no abortions, that you are pro life.” 

“How did you get so smart?” 

“School mom. School.”

”And working for Russel for too long.” 

“Mike isn’t wrong to try to prepare you for the kind of stuff they are going to say. They are going to dig up as much as they can about your pregnancy with Carter. They will try to find something you did wrong. They will try to find pictures. They actually already have.” Stevie said grabbing Hank out of the car seat and handing him to Elizabeth. She went and grabbed her laptop. 

“What? How?” Elizabeth asked taking Hank and holding him against her shoulder.

”Here look. If I just go to google and type ‘Elizabeth Adams McCord Pregnant’ it pulls up all kinds of pictures. See.” Stevie said holding up various pictures of a much younger Elizabeth visibly pregnant.

”How do they have these? I’ve never even seen half of these pictures.” She said stunned. 

Most of the pictures were her in the background of other people’s pictures just zoomed in on her. Others were pictures from family dinner with Henry’s family and some of just her and Henry on campus.

”Anyone could leak anything. It’s super easy to do-“ Stevie was stopped dead in her tracks by a photo of Carter’s headstone. She immediately clicked on the link and saw that people had located his headstone and shared the location.

”How dare they! You’re telling me random people can show up at my sons grave? What the hell! What if they do something to it?” She said freaking out, holding Hank just a little bit tighter. 

“It’s just what people do mom. Do you want to go check it out and make sure everything is okay?” 

“I- I think I need to.” 

“Okay, I’ll ride with you. Let me feed Hank, then we’ll go. Tell your detail.” 

* * *

About 2 hours later Elizabeth, Stevie, and Hank were standing in front of a marker with their loved ones name on it. 

“Oh sweet boy, I’m so sorry.” Elizabeth said kneeling down and laying her hand on the stone. Stevie could no longer handle her emotions and silent tears started rolling down her face. She kissed her little boys cheek and felt like in that moment she would never let him out of her arms again.

”Mom. I’m so sorry.” Stevie said from behind her.

”It’s okay. It’s not but it has to be.”

”I can’t imagine. The second I laid eyes on him,” Stevie looked down at her precious boy in her arms, ”I could never imagine letting him go. I can’t imagine all of that pain and built up frustration. I’m so sorry.” 

“I love you baby girl. And I love you sweet baby boy.” Elizabeth said taking her daughter and grandson into a huge hug.

 


	20. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this is a super short update, but please forgive me. I just haven’t been feeling super inspired to write. So if you have any suggestions on how you would like this story to go/end let me know! Hope you enjoy.

As much as Elizabeth absolutely hated the idea, Stevie had decided to sit down and be interviewed about her life story and Hank. 

So here they were. The same studio that Carter’s story had been revealed. 

Stevie was sitting on the couch and Elizabeth was sitting behind the camera trying to wrangle a grumpy Hank.

”Stephanie, thank you so much for joining us this morning. How are you?” The perky interviewer asked.

”I’m doing great, please call me Stevie. I’m only Stephanie when my parents are angry with me.” Stevie giggled.

”Well then,  Stevie,  I have to start off with the golden question, what is Secretary McCord likeas a mother?” 

“She’s the greatest. I couldn’t ask for a more loving or dedicated mother.” 

“A lot of people only see her as the ice queen diplomat. What are some of the quirky things she does when it’s just you guys chilling at home?” 

“Oh my gosh, how much time do we have? One of the first things that comes to mind is that almost every single night her and my dad eat ice cream with forks, straight out of the carton. I don’t understand it. They are so weird.” Stevie laughed.

”That’s great! Now I want to talk a little about your little boy. You didn’t have the easiest pregnancy if I’m not mistaken?” 

“No, definitely not. My son has something called Dextrocardia Situs Inversus. All of his organs are on the wrong side of his body. When I was pregnant, they thought they were going to have to do surgery when he was born. Luckily, the valve corrected itself before that, so no surgery.” 

“Wow, I can’t even imagine what that must of felt like. Now I have to talk about this because I think it’s the cutest thing ever. What is your sons name and how did you come up with it?” 

“My baby’s name is Henry Carter McCord, but we call him Hank. He also goes my Sweets, Hanky Panky, FlapJack, and any other insane nickname my parents and siblings come up with. He is obviously named after my father and his middle name is after my older brother who passed away. It was a super easy decision to make. My dad is the most amazing influence on my life and least I could do was honor him that way. And the middle name... well... it just felt right.” 

“That’s amazing. So, how are your parents enjoying Grandparent life?” 

“Oh they love it. And Hank absolutely loves Nanna and Papa time. Hank’s eyes just light up every time one of them walks in. It’s incredible.”

”Well, thank you so much for joining us Stevie. It was a pleasure talking to you.” 

“Thank you for having me on!” 

The director yelled cut and Stevie immediately gobbled up Hank into her arms.

”You need great baby girl.” Elizabeth said, kissing the side of her head.

”Thanks Mom.”


	21. The Interview Again

The last few days had a been a constant fight between Mike and Elizabeth.

Apparently Stevie’s interview wasn’t what the campaign was looking for. 

“Elizabeth. Just listen to me. You need to have a sit down interview getting deep into your family history. It’s not going to be easy, but it  _has_ to be done. They are going to dig it up anyway, you need to just put the true story out there before people start assuming.” Mike yelled at her across the table.

“Only if Stevie is completely okay with it.” Elizabeth conceded.

”I’m fine with it. I agreed to it a month ago mom.” Stevie said.

”Okay. I’ll set it up.”

* * *

 

The day of the dreaded interview was finally here. It was decided that Henry would join them in the interview, and Hank would stay home with Alison and Jason. 

The three were seated on a couch across from another esteemed Journalist named Amelia Cortez. She was known for not skipping any details, and being a little too intrusive. Elizabeth was livid with Mike for choosing this interviewer. Of all the journalist he could have picked, why did he choose this one? 

Stevie was not nearly as nervous as her mother. She had nothing to hide, and she honestly didn’t give a fuck about what people thought about her. That was one thing about Stevie. Her self confidence as a mother was strong as steel. As long as she knew she was a great mother, nothing else mattered to her. 

“Hello, my name is Amelia Cortez and today I am joined with Former Secretary of State and Presidential Candidate Elizabeth McCord, her Husband Doctor Henry McCord, and her daughter Stephanie McCord. Thank you for joining us today.” Amelia smiled politely.

”Thank you for having us Amelia.” Elizabeth smiled.

”I want to start with you and Henry’s relationship. How did you guys meet?” 

“Oh, well at college. She was a little bit younger than me, but the second I saw her across the library I knew that I had to get to know her. She was- is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Henry said.

”You have been the ‘couple goals’ of millions of people around the world. How do you keep your relationship so strong?” 

“I don’t really know how to answer that. We’ve just been through so many different and challenging phases of our individual lives as a unit, I don’t think we could ever do life without each other. He’s like my other half.” Elizabeth said.

”She worded that perfectly. She’s my rock.” Henry smiled at his wife. 

“You guys didn’t have an easy start to your relationship right? You had a extremely traumatic event happen not long into your relationship. Most relationships would probably crumble under those circumstances. How did you guys make it through?” 

“We were just so young. Too young. Nobody should have to go through something like that, let alone two kids in college trying to figure out themselves. It was unimaginable. I mean I was completely scared out of my mind to have a baby. How was I supposed to support a whole entire person. By the time I finally accepted it and was excited about the idea of this little boy that was going to be all mine and Henry’s, he was gone. But Henry kept me alive. I can honestly say that I wouldn’t be sitting here today if it wasn’t for Henry.” Elizabeth held back tears.

“Watching someone you love go through something like that and knowing you can’t do anything to take away the pain is the worst feeling possible. I would have done anything to trade places with her, but obviously I couldn’t. So all I could do was be there. Holding her hand, laying with her, and reminding her that she is the strongest person I’ve ever known.” Henry said.

“When and how did you find out something wasn’t right with your pregnancy?” The interviewer asked.

“Well, I was only a week out from my due date and I started having contractions. I wasn’t worried because I was only a week out from my due date. I called the doctor, they told me to wait until my contractions were five minutes apart to come in. After about 15 hours of bouncing on a ball, soaking in a hot bath, and Henry giving himself calluses from rubbing my back, they were 5 minutes apart. He loaded my bag in the car, and we finally made it to the hospital. Immediately they checked to see how I was progressing and checked the baby’s heartbeat. The next thing I know they are yelling that the baby is in distress, and I’m pushing. The second he was born they rushed him off to another room. That was the scariest 10 minutes of my life. I screamed and Henry held me and told me everything was going to be okay-“ Elizabeth started crying, so Henry finished the story for her.

”They cleaned him up and brought him to us. They said they did everything they could, but he just wasn’t strong enough. Apparently it was just a fluke and they weren’t completely sure what happened. They asked us if we wanted to put him in clothes, but the only onesie we had with us was this little one that said ‘future Marine’ on it. So the nurse put him in it and wrapped him up in the blanket my parents had sent us. And we held him-“ at this point Henry was choked up so Elizabeth picked up for him.

”We held him. We told him how much we loved him. I told him I was sorry and that I would do anything to bring him back. I told him that his grandparents were waiting for him. I held him for what felt like 10 minutes, but it was over an hour. Then Henry took him and sang to him. Henry kissed his head, then I kissed every inch of his little body. Then it was time to let him go. I called my brother and told him what happened, he immediately got on a flight to Virginia. Henry called his family, but we respectfully asked them to let us have our space. I know it hurt them, but I really couldn’t handle all of those people seeing me like that. I had to stay in the hospital for 4 more days, just because of how traumatic the birth was. I had over 20 stitches and sustained a lot of damage. But I was numb. All I wanted was my little boy. My body ached for him. After we left the hospital, Henry and my brother Will went to the funeral home and made all of the arrangements. The day of the burial Will practically dragged me out of bed and put clothes on me. I didn’t speak for over a month. But Henry never left my side. He would help me shower, make me take my medicine, and brush my hair. He cleaned out the nursery, donated all of his clothes, and put a box together of the pictures, onesie, and blanket. Looking back at it now, I really don’t know how he was so strong. I’m so grateful for what he did for me.” 

“Thank you for being so open and honest about your situation. Stevie, how did your parents experience effect your outlook on your pregnancy?” Amelia asked.

”I was obviously concerned that something could go wrong, but I was mostly just reminded of how strong my mom is. I couldn’t imagine anything happening to my son, so to know what she went through really opened my eyes to how lucky I am.” Stevie responded.

“You’ve been very inspirational to other young single moms, how does that make you feel?” 

“I guess it has to make you feel like your doing something right.” Stevie smiled.

”I hate to bring this up, but it has recently come to light that your mother gave up a child when she was a teenager Elizabeth. Do you see some sort of pattern of this sort of thing in your family?” Amelia turned back to Elizabeth.

”If the pattern is of strong young women making the best decisions for her family, then yes. I do see a pattern.” Elizabeth said.

”I mean, being young and pregnant out of wed lock.” Amelia clarified.

”Do you realize how degrading that statement is?” Stevie responded.

”I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.” Amelia recounted.

”I think we’re done here.” Henry said standing up and walking out with his two girls. “I’m so proud of both of you.” He said once they were back seated in the motorcade. 

“Thanks for being you.” Elizabeth said as she kissed him.

”Ew.” Stevie teased.

”I’m glad we can still gross out our grown daughter.” Henry laughed. 

 

 


	22. Flashback #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So honestly kind of contemplating how I want this story to go... so I’m giving you a flashback in the meantime! I think I’m going to start incorporating a few more flashbacks. Tell me how you guys like it!

_Flashback_

”Wow Elizabeth, good to know you’ve been eating well since I’ve seen you last!” Will laughed as he climbed into Henry’s Jeep that Elizabeth had driven to the airport. 

“Whatever you smug ass.” Elizabeth countered, as she playfully shoved him.

It was a nice change for Will to see his sister this way. Her normally perfectly styled hair had grown long and was pulled into a messy ponytail. She had on a t-shirt and jeans, and was wearing her glasses instead of her normal contacts. The most obvious change though was the little belly where his niece or nephew rested. 

Will was still in some state of shock about the whole baby situation. The Elizabeth he knew alway’s carefully thought out every single situation she ever got herself into. Never made a mistake. Never  _ever_ let boys deter her plans, especially when it came to academics. So when she told him that she was pregnant and was taking a whole semester off, he was shocked. He was worried for her. 

What had this Henry guy gotten her into? Was he brainwashing her? Or was he really just an amazing guy that his big sister was completely in love with?

He prayed it was the latter. 

“So, how has school been going?” Elizabeth finally broke the silence about 10 minutes into the drive. 

“It’s been alright. I’ve been excited to come see you though. I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too. Henry is excited to meet you.” 

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

”Nervous. Really nervous.” 

“Do you know what you’re having yet?” 

“Actually, we are finding out tomorrow! Do you want to go to the appointment?” She asked giddily.

”Um... as long as I don’t have to see any- you know-“ 

“Dear God Will, they are just going to put a wand on my stomach. You really think I would have invited you to a pelvic?” She asked disgusted.

”I don’t know how any of this baby stuff works! And you’re different.” He admitted.

”How am I different?” She tried not act defensive.

”You’re in a serious relationship! You’re having a baby! I don’t know who you are to me anymore.” 

“Will, I’m your big sister. I’m the same person I’ve always been.” 

“You’re all I have. But now I’m not all you have. I feel like I’m impeding on your life.” Will said with tears coming to his eyes. 

Elizabeth slowly turned off onto the side of the road and turned to her brother. 

“You are never impeding on my life. Do you understand me? Sure, I may have a boyfriend and a baby, but you are still just as much my brother as you have always been. We have always been there for each other, and that will never change. Okay? I love you more than anything in this world. Don’t you ever forget that.” She said with tears coming to her eyes.

”I didn’t mean to make you upset. I know you’re always there for me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry!” He said tears filling his own eyes. 

They leaned over the center console and pulled each other into a hug. Even though Elizabeth’s stomach was a little obstacle.

* * *

The rest of the drive to the apartment was pretty uneventful.

Elizabeth grabbed his backpack for him and he carried his duffel bag in. He was pleasantly surprised at how nice the apartment was. It was well lit, and quite spacious. Elizabeth showed him to guest room, which he assumed would eventually become the nursery, given it was only a two bedroom apartment. He got unpacked and found his sister cuddled under a blanket on the couch in the living room. 

“Hey, did you get unpacked okay?” She asked and patted the spot next to her on the couch.

”Yeah. I like the apartment.” He said as he sat next to his sister. 

“Thanks. Henry actually found it. It’s close enough to campus to walk, but you still get all of the space. Speaking of Henry his last class ended about 5 minutes ago, so he’ll be home any second.” 

As if she was a magician making him appear, they heard the lock giggle and the door open. 

“Hey, Lizzie I’m home.” Henry announced.

”On the couch. Will’s here too!” Elizabeth yelled back. 

Henry walked into the living room and immediately Will stood up to greet him. 

“Hi, I’m Henry McCord. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” Henry said shaking his hand. 

“Will Adams. But I guess you already knew that.” Will responded awkwardly. 

“Oh my gosh this is the most awkward thing I’ve ever seen.” Elizabeth said mortified on the couch. 

Will and Henry both turned to Elizabeth with the same ‘what am I supposed to do’ look.

Luckily as the night progressed, things became a lot more relaxed. Henry and Will hit it off really well and nothing could have made Elizabeth happier. 

After the group finished the dinner that Henry cooked, they all three piled on the couch to watch a movie. Once that was done, Elizabeth could barely hold her eyes open and Will was almost just as exhausted. 

So they exchanged good nights and went to bed. 

* * *

 

Will was awoken by the smell of bacon and the sound of his sister laughing. He got out of bed and laughed at the scene in front of him. Henry was on his knees with his head pressed against his sisters protruding stomach.

”I’m gonna count to 10, the you’re going to hide, okay?” Henry whispered into his sisters stomach.

”You’re ridiculous Henry!” She laughed.

He stoop up and started flipping bacon again.

”Good morning Will! Did you sleep okay?” Henry asked.

”I slept great. What are you cooking?” 

“Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Though, I need to hurry up because Elizabeth’s appointment in an hour. So how about you two go get ready  and I’ll have breakfast done by the time you’re done?” Henry said.

”Sounds good.” 

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, the three McCord/ Adams clan were sitting in the waiting room in Elizabeth’s doctors office. 

Will came up with the genius idea in the car that the nurse should write down the sex on a piece of paper and they would go to the bakery and have them fill 3 cupcakes with either pink or blue. So when they got home, the three of them could bite into them at the same time and find out that way. 

The scan completely blew Will’s mind. Watching his niece or nephew wiggle around on the screen made his heart melt. Seeing how happy Henry and Elizabeth were made it melt a little more. 

The cupcakes were picked up and they were sitting at the table in Henry and Elizabeth’s apartment. 

“Are you ready to find out?” Henry said.

”More ready than I’ve been for anything.” Elizabeth laughed. 

“Do you have names picked out?” Will asked.

”Carter for a boy and Stephanie for a girl.” Henry said. 

“Let’s find out if we’re having a Stephanie or Carter.” Elizabeth smiled.

”1..2..3...” Henry counted down.

All three bit down at the same time to reveal a bright blue icing. Henry and Elizabeth immediately sat their cupcakes down and Henry lifted her up in the air in excitement.

”A little boy! We’re having a baby boy!” Henry said spinning her around.

”Congrats you guys.” Will hugged his sister the second Henry sat her down.

”I’m so happy you were here for this!” Elizabeth smiles and kissed her brothers head. 

“Me too. Thanks for this idea too! It made it so much for personal.” Henry added. 

“No problem. I’m glad I was able to be apart of it.” Will laughed.

* * *

Another movie was picked out, even though Henry spent most of it with his lips on Elizabeth’s stomach whispering things.

”What are you even saying Henry?” Elizabeth finally asked.

”This is serious Daddy-Son business. You wouldn’t understand.” Henry look up at her seriously. 

“You’re seriously already ganging up on me?” 

“Yep,” he turned his face back towards her stomach, “aren’t we little dude?”

”As adorable as this is, I’ve gotta crash. Goodnight you guys, congrats again.” Will said as he hugged both of them.

”Goodnight Will.” The couple said at the same time.

 

 


	23. Flashback #2

 “Henry! Henry wake up!” Elizabeth said nudging his side.

”What? Are you okay?” 

“I think I’m in labor. The contractions are coming every 12 minutes and they hurt way worse than the Braxton Hicks.”

”Okay, do you want me to call doctor Lockhart?” 

“I think so.” 

Henry dialed the doctor from the landline on his bedside table and put it on speaker.

”Hi doctor Lockhart, sorry if I woke you, but Elizabeth started having pretty consistent contractions.” 

“Please never apologize for waking me, that’s what I’m here for. How far apart are the contractions?”

”About 12 minutes.” Elizabeth spoke up.

“How many have you had?” 

“11 or 12.” Elizabeth said.

”It definitely sounds like you’re in labor. What I’m going to ask you to do is come when your water breaks or your contractions are 5 minutes apart. Whichever one comes first. In the meantime, try to relax. Try to get as much sleep as possible. And most importantly, stay calm. You are ready for this Elizabeth.” 

After doctor Lockhart’s reassuring words, Elizabeth rolled over into Henry’s side and drifted off back to sleep. He rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. 

Unfortunately sleep didn’t last long. She was tossing and turning and she let out a yelp that absolutely terrified Henry.

”Baby girl you’re okay. Everything’s okay, shh. Let’s try to get up and walk around for a little bit?” 

He helped Elizabeth up and they walked circles around their little apartment until Elizabeth’s back pain was too intense.

”How about I run you a hot bath? Do you think that would help?” 

“Can you get in with me?” 

“Of course. I’ll do anything.” Henry said as he helped her into the bathroom. He ran her a hot bath and once she was settled in, he climbed in behind her. He rubbed gentle circles on her stomach and kissed her shoulders until the water got cold. He helped her out and started to help her get dried off. 

“I knew this was going to hurt, but this is-“ and before she could even finish, she started throwing up on their bathroom floor.

”Oh baby.” Henry said as he held her hair back and helped her to the toilet. 

“Henry I’m so sorry.” She cried after throwing up for another 5 minutes.

”You have nothing to apologize for. How about I get you settled on the couch with an ice pack on the back of your neck and I’ll come back and clean this up.” 

He got her settled (well as settled as possible) and cleaned their bathroom up. When he returned to the living room, she was hugging a body pillow and sobbing. He went and kneeled down by her head.

”Are you okay?” He said wiping the tears from her face.

”It just hurts so bad. I feel like such a little bitch, a thousand women do this every single day but I feel like my body is ripping apart.” 

“You are the furthest thing from a little bitch. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. I love you so much.” He said tears suddenly coming to his eyes. 

“What did I ever do to deserve a boyfriend like you.” She said. 

“I wake up every morning and pinch myself knowing that you are laying next to me.” 

He climbed on the couch next to her and held her in his arms for what felt like hours.

”Henry, I have to get up.” She said becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

”Do you want to try the bouncy ball thing Maureen sent?” 

“I’ll try anything.” 

So she got up and bounced on the ball. As stupid as she looked and felt, she was finally able to get some relief. 

“I swear I can feel him getting lower.” She said in between contractions. 

“That’s good. I think.” He smiled holding her hands. 

“How far apart are they?” She asked as she looked out the window at the sunrise. 

“7 minutes. Getting close.” He smiled.

”Thank god. I’m ready for the drugs.” She attempted to laugh, but was cut off by a contraction. She let out a noise that broke Henry’s heart. He would do anything to take her pain away. But all he could do was tell her encouraging words and support her in anyway possible. 

“I’m going to call my parents and siblings and tell them what’s going on. They should be awake by now. Are you okay with that?” 

“Yes, but I don’t want them to come until he’s here. I love your mom to death, but I don’t want them seeing any of this. I just want them down here to see him after he’s born.” 

“No problem. They’ll understand.” 

After another hour and a half of labor, her contractions were 5 minutes apart. They loaded up in the car and took the quick drive to the hospital. They parked and walked into the labor and delivery ward.

”Hi, we’re here to see Doctor Lockhart. My girlfriend is in labor and her contractions are 5 minutes apart.” Henry said once they got to the nurses station. 

“Okay, let’s get you all checked in and into a room,” The cheery nurse said as she led them back into a room. She started with Elizabeth’s vitals and put in an IV and got her into a hospital gown, “Doctor Lockhart will be in in just a second to see how far you are progressed.” She said as she walked out. 

“This is really happening.” Elizabeth smiled up at Henry.

“Yeah it is.” He said giving her a deep kiss.

“Hey you love birds, sounds like someone is ready to make his appearance?” Doctor Lockhart smiled walking in with a nurse.

“Yeah I think so.” Elizabeth smiled. 

“Has your water broken yet?” 

“No. Is that bad?” Henry replied.

”Nope. We’ll break it for you,” She smiled as she scooted between Elizabeth’s legs to check her. Her expression immediately turned grim, “can you grab an ultrasound machine?” She yelled to the nurse in the corner. 

“Is something wrong?” Elizabeth asked frantically.

”It could be nothing. There is just some meconium present, so I just want to make sure.” Doctor Lockhart said as the nurse rolled in the ultrasound machine. She immediately lifted Elizabeth’s gown and squeezed the gel on her stomach. The second she sat the probe on Elizabeth’s stomach her face turned dark. 

“What’s wrong?” Henry said frantically. 

“Get me a fetal crash cart quick and page the NICU. We have to break her water and get this baby out now!” The doctor yelled at the nurse.

”Henry!” Elizabeth looked up at him completely terrified.

”Okay, waters broke, I need you to push Elizabeth!” The doctor yelled.

She curled up and pushed with everything she had. 

“Okay again!” 

And she did the same thing again and again and again and again.

“Alright got his head, I need one more big push!” 

And with that last giant push Elizabeth Adams and Henry McCords lives were forever changed. Their lifeless son slipped out and was immediately rushed to the nearby crash cart. 

“Is he okay? Why isn’t he crying? Someone tell me something damn it!” Elizabeth screamed.

”They are trying to resuscitate him, Elizabeth you need to push again or we’ll be trying to resuscitate you next. You have to get this placenta out, they will take care of him.” Doctor Lockhart said setting her hand on Elizabeth’s knee. 

So she pushed again, and immediately started sobbing and yelling at Henry to go over there with him. 

10 minutes after he originally was born, Doctor Lockhart had to give the worst news she could possibly give to a parent. 

“I am so sorry Elizabeth and Henry.” She said as tears filled her eyes. She knew it was unprofessional of her, but Elizabeth has become so much more than just a patient. She called to check on her every week, knowing she was pregnant, young, and without her mother. 

Elizabeth immediately broke down in Henry’s arms and yelled and cried.

”I don’t understand? He was just kicking around yesterday?” Henry cried.

”It’s nothing that either of you could of done. It’s tragically something that happens. I’m so sorry.” Doctor Lockhart said. 

“Is there something you would like to dress him in before you hold him?” The nurse walked over to them. 

“The only thing I brought was the onesie in that diaper bag.” Henry replied. 

The doctor got up and unzipped the bag and held it up. 

“It’s perfect.” She said getting teary eyed once again. 

The nurse soon walked over with a little bundle in her arms, Elizabeth was still sobbing into Henry’s chest.

”Hey Lizzie. Let’s meet our son, okay?” He whispered into her ear. 

“I can’t.” She replied.

”Hey, remember all those nights you stayed awake wondering who he would look like? If he would have my hair? If he would have your ears that you hate, but I love? Wondering about every little piece of him?” 

“Yes.” She smiled weakly.

”Let’s find out, okay?” He said as she finally looked up. 

The nurse gently handed the little boy to Henry and he smiled down at him. 

“God Henry, he’s so beautiful. He look’s just like you.” She said as tears streamed down her face. 

“No. That nose and those lips are all you babe.” He smiled. He slowly and carefully handed the little boy to his girlfriend. 

She immediately broke down again. 

“I’m so sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” She whispered to her little boy. Elizabeth shifted the baby so that he was laying on her chest.

”Oh my god Will. I called him and he flew in. He’s in the waiting room.” Henry said after a few minutes.

”Go get him. Tell him what happened. He needs to meet his nephew.” Elizabeth sighed.

Henry carefully got up and Elizabeth was left alone with her son. She shifted the baby again to be able to look at his face better and kissed the brown tufts of hair on his head. She just kept soaking in every single inch of him until Henry and her teary eyed brother walked in the door.

”Hi.” Was all Will could get out as he walked to his sisters side.

”Do you want to hold him?” Elizabeth said.

He didn’t reply, he just nodded his head. She carefully shifted the baby into her brothers arms and watched as he also broke down. He held his nephew for a few minutes before handing him to Henry and excusing himself. 

He went out into the hallway and slid down the wall and sobbed.

After holding her son for almost 2 hours, it was time to let go. The nurse took him, and Elizabeth shut down. They kept asking her questions, but she couldn’t even reply. It was like someone had turned off the lights inside her soul. 

Henry and Will went and made the funeral arrangements the next day while Elizabeth was still in the hospital. 

Doctor Lockhart checked on her 3 or 4 times a day, made sure she ate and checked her stitches. Tried to get her to talk, but she just couldn’t. Henry and Will never left her side until the day she was discharged. 

“Babe, we’re home.” Henry said rubbing her shoulder in the passengers seat. She had dozed off on the ride.

Will jumped out from the back and opened her door and helped out. Henry and Will had thankfully moved all the baby paraphernalia into the nursery and locked the door so she wouldn’t have to be confronted with it the second she walked through the front door. Without saying anything, she went straight their bed. She hadn’t said a word in 3 days. 

Henry and Will didn’t know what to do. So they climbed in the bed with her and went to sleep. She would ask for them if she needed them. 


	24. Flashback #3

“Babe, you have to get up.” Henry said rubbing Elizabeth’s back. 

It had been 3 days since Elizabeth had gotten out of bed or said a word. 

“Bess, please. If you don’t go you are going to regret it later.” Will said sitting on the other side of her. 

All she did was nod her head yes and stand up. Will left to give them some privacy as Henry helped her change her clothes, being mindful of her swollen and sore body. She had been home for only 2 days. He found a loose sundress that he assumed would be comfortable and would fit her. He pulled off the T-shirt she had been wearing for a little too long and had to stop himself from cringing. Her body looked destroyed. Her chest was bruised and red and she looked so defeated. 

“Henry, don’t.” She spoke in a low raspy voice.

“Don’t what?” He replied, shocked and relieved at the sound of her voice. 

“Look at me like that.” 

“But it has to be painful. Why is your chest bruising like that?” He asked in his naive college aged knowledge.

She couldn’t even reply. She just broke down in his arms and sobbed.

”I’m sorry I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you like this. I won’t ask again. I’m sorry baby I’m sorry.”

* * *

They arrived at the beautiful plot in Virginia that Will and Henry had spent the last two days searching for. There was a casket too small to have ever been made. Elizabeth stood silently as Henry’s priest said a few short words about something Elizabeth didn’t even pay attention to. She was standing between the two people she loved most in the world as her son was lowered into the ground. She maintained her composure until they got back in the car. Then she sobbed in the backseat of Henry’s Jeep until they arrived back at the apartment. They walked in the front door and Elizabeth immediately walked into their bedroom and collapsed in the bed.

“Will, can you go lay down with her for a little bit? I need to call my mother.” Henry whispered to Will in the living room. 

“Sure. Of course.” He said and went into his sisters bedroom and shut the door.

Henry went and grabbed the chordless house phone and dialed his mothers phone.

”Hello?” He heard his mother’s voice on the line.

”Mom?” Henry said in a broken voice.

”Oh my sweet boy. How are you?” 

“Not good. But Elizabeth is really not good.”

”That’s to be expected. How is she physically?”

”She’s really sore. I was expecting the stitches from where she tore to be hurting, but it seems like her chest is what is bothering her the most. I don’t understand. And when I brought it up to her, she just broke down.” 

“Oh Henry. I should have explained this to you. Her milk probably came in.” 

“I’m so stupid. Of course that’s what it is. How do I help her? I can’t just sit there and watch her in so much pain. Mom I’m scared.” He said sobbing.

”Just make her put hot towels on her chest. Don’t embarrass her just offer to help her and don’t make a big deal about it.” 

“I’m just in way over my head.” 

“Do you want me to come and be with you for a couple of days?” 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” 

“I want to. I’ll be there tomorrow. In the mean  time remember, hot towels. I love you.”

”I love you too.” He hung up the phone and made his way into the bedroom to find Will and Elizabeth both asleep in the bed. He decided it would be the perfect time to start on the nursery. 

He walked into the room that was perfectly sat up for a baby. The crib was set up with clean sheets and a blue fluffy blanket with Carter embroidered in the corner. The rocking chair where he could imagine Elizabeth lulling their little boy to sleep. The changing table fully stocked with diapers they would never need. The dressers full of clothes that Elizabeth had washed and folded. His heart broke with the thought that their baby would never use any of this stuff. 

He started with pulling all of the clothes out of the drawers and putting them in shopping bags. Taking the sheets of the crib and taking the spare ones and putting them into another bag. He kept doing it until the nursery was bare besides the furniture. He checked on Will and Elizabeth to find them still sleeping, and he loaded the bags in the Jeep and went to nearest women and children’s shelter. 

He walked in with the bags and sat them on the counter. 

“Can I donate these?” He asked the friendly looking women behind the desk. 

“Of course! Did your little guy grow out of them?” She innocently asked. 

“Actually yes.” He said. It was easier to just go along with that story than trying to explain that your son wasn’t too big for the clothes, nor would he ever be.

”They just grow up so fast don’t they?” She replied wistfully.

”Yes they do.” 

“Well thank you for your generous donation!” 

“No problem.” 

He walked back out to his car and for the first time, he really broke down. He wasn’t even sad. He was angry. Why would God do this to his son? Of all the disgusting people in the world, why his innocent little boy. He didn’t understand.

He took his time driving back to the apartment. He knew he was going to disassemble all of the furniture, and he wasn’t really looking forward to it. He walked into the apartment to find Will cooking dinner.

”Hey Henry.” He said. 

“What are you cooking?” Henry asked.

”Well Bess wanted grilled cheese.” 

“She asked for food?” He asked surprised.

”Yep. So I hope you’re happy with grilled cheese.” 

“I’m so happy with grilled cheese.” 

He walked into their bedroom and the sight before him broke his heart. Elizabeth was sobbing on the bed, clutching her chest. 

“Henry! It hurts so bad.” She said.

”I know. Here let’s see if this helps.” He went into their bathroom and made her two hot towels. “Here.” He said handing them to her.

”Oh my god. It feels so much better.” She said breathing a sigh of relief. 

“I’m glad.”

 

 


	25. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. Thank you lovely people for joining me on this journey. I will probably post one shots in this universe, but the main story has come to an end. I love you all so much!

"Today we have an incredibly special guest. President Elizabeth McCord."

"Thank you for having me. I'm very honored to be here." Elizabeth responded.

"Today you are here to announce the passing of a bill you have been working on for over 7 years now right?"

"Yes. Today I am here to announce that we officially have a federal grant for stillbirth and infant loss. It is a small donation to help with the burden that such a tragedy brings to a family."

"You've been very open about how this has affected your life. So does this bill have a special place in your heart?"

"Oh absolutely. This bill has been in the works since about 6 months before my grandson was born, so I feel like they have grown up together if that makes any sense?" She said with a slight giggle. 

"How is your daughter Stevie?"

"She's doing amazing. My grandson Hank is almost seven and Stevie married my former policy guy Blake four years ago, and they had my grand daughter Norah 2 years ago. She is currently about to pop with my second grand daughter Natalia."

"How are Alison and Jason?"

"Well Alison is living in New York and is a consultant for Louis Vuitton and recently got married to an amazing guy and Jason is fresh out of grad school and working at the CIA."

"Wow. Quite the family you got there. And with only 2 years left of your second term as president, what are your plans?"

"I plan on returning to my horse farm in Virginia and relaxing with my husband. I am truly enjoying being a grandma. It's the greatest joy in my life."

"Well thank you for joining us today."

"Always a pleasure."

_**The End** _

 


End file.
